Story of Boboiboy Siblings
by Famelshuimizu chan
Summary: Beberapa kisah kelima anak laki-laki boboiboy dan adik perempuan mereka Yaya... (Maaf Masih belum bisa bikin summary yang bagus, maklum masih newbie T,T) [Chapter 1 Edited]
1. Cosplay

Chapter 1 : Cosplay

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio

Warning : AU , Boboiboy elemental and Yaya are sibling, Gaje, OOC , Humor garing, Alur kecepetan , No super power , de el el.

Ice : 17 th

Gempa, Taufan : 15 th

Blaze, Halilintar : 13 th

Yaya : 10 th

.

.

.

Happy Reading and…. **Don't like don't read this fanfiction !**

"KYAAAA" terdengar sebuah teriakan yang memecah keheningan pagi yang indah di sebuah kota bernama Pulau Rintis. Kemudian terdengar suara-suara lainnya dari beberapa sudut rumah bertuliskan Boboiboy's Family yang menjadi sumber teriakan itu.

"BRUGH"

"PRANK"

"WAAA, BRUK"

"Syuuut, ADOOHH!"

"CTAK"

Halilintar salah satu pemuda tampan penghuni rumah tersebut menggerutu kesal karena pensil satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang sudah patah menjadi 2. Dia tak sengaja mematahkan pensilnya itu karena terkejut mendengar sebuah suara gaib (?) yang berasal dari adik perempuannya –Yaya- .

"Ugh, sial" gerutunya. Kini ia terpaksa mengakhiri kegiatannya. Tidak, Halilintar tidak sedang belajar karena sekarang sedang liburan sekolah jadi dia sudah menyingkirkan jauh-jauh semua buku pelajarannya di sudut terdalam lemarinya. Dia kan juga ingin menikmati liburan sekolah seperti anak-anak lainnya. Halilintar sebenarnya sedang melakukan salah satu hobinya yaitu mengisi buku TTS milik kakak sulungnya yang jones –Ice-. Tapi konsentrasinya buyar karena jeritan Yaya.

Setelah menenangkan diri, Halilintar memutuskan untuk mencari tau kenapa adiknya yang manis (baca : menyebalkan) itu berteriak sangat keras sampai bisa mengacaukan radar pesawat yang sedang melintas diatas kota itu.

Saat keluar kamar Halilintar bertemu Ice yang sepertinya baru bangun dari acara hibernasi (?) nya.

"Ugh, Yaya kenapa lagi sih? Aku sampai jatuh dari kasur gara-gara kaget." Gerutu Ice dengan wajah kesal tapi juga mengantuk.

"Entah aku juga gak tau." Kata Halilintar sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Beberapa detik berikutnya pintu kamar yang ada di depan kamar Halilintar terbuka menampilkan si empunya kamar yang berwajah sama dengan Halilintar.

"Aduh~"

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar kepada kembarannya yang lahir 3 menit lebih dulu darinya –Blaze-.

"Kepleset di kamar mandi." Kata Blaze sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit dan mendapat tanggapan 'Oh' dari Ice dan Halilintar. Lalu mereka bertiga turun ke lantai 1.

Sementara itu di dapur terlihat si anak nomer 2, Gempa tengah membersihkan pecahan gelas yang tadi tak sengaja ia jatuhkan saat mendengar teriakan Yaya. Pintu belakang yang menghubungkan dapur dengan halaman belakang terbuka. Dari sana masuk Taufan yang merupakan adik kembar Gempa sambil membawa skateboard disalah satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegangi pinggangnya.

"Aduh pinggangku~" kata Taufan sambil meletakkan skateboardnya di belakang pintu.

"Jatuh dari skateboard?" Tanya Gempa mendekati adik kembarnya itu setelah mambuang pecahan gelas.

"Iya." Jawab Taufan singkat kemudian mengambil jus jeruk didalam kulkas. "Yaya kenapa sih teriak-teriak gitu?" lanjutnya.

"entah lah. " kata Gempa. Setelah memastikan pinggang Taufan baik-baik saja, ia lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah tempat adik perempuan satu-satunya itu disusul Taufan yang mengikutinya. Mereka bertemu dengan Ice, Halilintar dan Blaze yang baru turun dari lantai 2.

Saat sampai diiruang tengah, mereka bengong melihat Yaya yang sedang loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Ah, Kakak~" katanya riang lalu memeluk kelima kakaknya.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Ice sambil duduk disofa dan diikuti adik-adiknya (kecuali Halilintar yang masih berdiri senderan ke tembok dekat sofa ) setelah Yaya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hihihi aku dapat surat dari majalah 'K'. katanya aku kedaftar sebagai peserta kompetisi cosplay Aika*su, Pri*ara, sama Pretty Rhy*hm." Jawab Yaya senang tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya terlihat lesu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Blaze

"Tapi aku bingung gimana mau jadi cosplayer buat ketiganya sekaligus."

"Ya ajak temen lah." Kata Halilintar.

"masalahnya gak ada yang mau." Kata Yaya. Lalu terlintas sebuah ide "kecuali-" lanjutnya sambil menatap kelima kakaknya. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

Halilintar yang melihat seringaian adiknya itu langsung paham dengan rencana Yaya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu mau nyuruh kakak-kakakmu ini ikutan cosplay ya!" kata Halilintar sedikit berharap apa yang dipikirkannya itu salah. Ia merasa takut membayangkan seorang laki-laki pakai baju perempuan. Hal itu membuatnya teringat banci-banci dipinggir jalan yang suka menggodanya kalau ia pulang sekolah agak malam. Keempat kakaknya menatap Halilintar kaget.

"heheh kok tau?" kata Yaya polos. Sungguh detik itu juga Halilintar merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia menatap horror Yaya. Tanpa sadar Halilintar mundur perlahan. Detik berikutnya ia sudah lari ke kamarnya. Saudaranya yang lain menatap bingung tingkah Halilintar.

~~~~Cosplay~~~~

"GYAA, LEPASIN AKU!" teriak Halilintar disebuah ruangan belakang panggung. Ya saat ini ia dan kakak-kakaknya sedang menemani (karena dipaksa) Yaya ke acara cosplay.

"Ayolah kak sekali ini aja." Kata Yaya memohon.

Halilintar menatap horror keempat saudaranya yang pakai baju cosplay yang sudah dipilihkan Yaya. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan adiknya itu sampai saudaranya yang lain mau menuruti permintaan anehnya.

"Gak! Aku gak mau pakai baju perempuan!" jeritnya lagi.

"mungkin Hali takut ketauan fansnya kalau dia bisa juga terlihat feminim?" kata Taufan yang kakinya langsung diinjak Halilintar. Ia tak peduli Taufan merasa kesakitan.

"Psst Hali, kamu ikut aja. Yaya bilang kalau kita mau, di gak bakal bikin biscuit maut lagi." Bisik Gempa. Halilintar yang mendengar hal itu merasa terkejut. 'Berarti aku gak perlu makan racunitu lagi' batinnya. Biscuit buatan Yaya itu memang sangat tak enak. Entah bahan apa yang dipakainya.

"I-iya deh. " katanya. Setidaknya hanya sekali ini. Lagipula tak akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya, kan?

"Yeeeyyyy, makasih kak. Nah untuk kak Hali, emmm yang ini aja. Mari kita mulai." Kata Yaya mengeluarkan satu set kostum lengkap dengan aksesoris dan tak lupa alat make upnya.

Di sudut lain ruang lomba cosplay, seorang pemuda bersurai ungu sedang menemani adiknya melihat-lihat peserta cosplay.

"Kak Fang cepetan." Kata Ying kepada kakaknya Fang.

"Iya,iya." Kata Fang ketus. Padahal aslinya dia senang ke acara seperti ini. Soalnya ia bisa lihat banyak perempuan cantik berpakaian anime jepang yang seksi. Berkali-kali ia berusaha menahan diri agar tak mimisan. Tak berapa lama pandangannya berhenti pada sesosok gadis berambut ungu yang mengenakan kostum Shion Todo dari PriPara. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat gadis itu menoleh. Terlihat jelas wajah cantiknya. 'Waaaa, imutnya~' Batin Fang. Tanpa sadar setetes darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kak Fang mimisan." Kata Ying menyadarkan Fang dari berbagai imajinasi yang terlintas dikepalanya. Jangan Tanya apa yang dibayangkan oleh Fang.

"E-eh." Cepat-cepat Fang mengelap darah dari hidungnya itu. "Ying kamu lagi nunggu teman kamu kan? Kakak ke situ bentar ya." Kata Fang yang langsung pergi tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari adiknya itu. Ia mendekati gadis yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi.

"Ehem, hai namaku Fang, nama kamu siapa cantik?" Tanya Fang sambil menyerahkan sekuntum mawar merah yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

Gadis itu spontan menengok kebelakang dan hampir saja ia berciuman dengan Fang karena jarak antara wajah Fang dan gadis itu sangat dekat.

"Lho Hali kamu lagi ngapain? Dicariin Yaya tuh." Kata gadis lain dengan rambut merah yang mengenakan kostumBell Renjojinya Pretty Rhythm.

"HEEEE!" teriak Fang terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya.

~~~~Cosplay~~~~

Halilinta POV On

"Duh, pada kemana sih" gerutuku kesal. Bagaimana tidak setelah aku disiksa oleh saudaraku sendiri (terutama Yaya) dan disuruh pakai baju perempuan, aku ditinggalkan seperti ini. Haaahhh kakiku sakit. Sepatu ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

" _Kanashimi no umi ni shizunda watashi, akeru no mo okkuu , kono mama dokomademo ochiteyuki da , ni mo mitsu kerenai no kana~"_. Tunggu kayaknya itu suara kak Ice. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara. Rupanya kakakku itu sedang ikut lomba menyanyi rupanya. Tapi dari mana ia tau lagu itu? Lagipula apa dia gak malu pakai baju perempuan, menyanyi di atas panggung pula. Aduuhhh kenapa aku punya kakak seperti itu? Kalau dipikir suaranya kak Ice itu merdu juga. Jarang-jarang aku dengar dia menyanyi. Oh dia sudah selesai menyanyi.

"Ehem, hai namaku Fang, nama kamu siapa cantik?"

DEG

Tunggu dulu suara ini…..

FANG!

'TIDAAAKKKK APA YANG DIA LAKUIN DISINI! ' jeritku dalam hati.

Gawaat ini benar-benar buruk, apa jadinya kalau si landak ungu melihatku pakai baju seperti ini? Dan lagi tadi aku dan dia hampir-hampir berci…. arghhhh

"Lho Hali kamu lagi ngapain? Dicariin Yaya tuh."

"HEEEE!"

Hancur sudah...

Halilintar POV End

"HALILINTAR!" teriak Fang. Ia merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. 'gadis' cantik didepannya ini adalah Halilintar, rivalnya. Fang berkali-kali membersihkan lensa kaca matanya dan membersihkan telinganya.

"PFFTTT BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, TERNYATA HALILINTAR YANG STOIC ITU BISA BERPENAMPILAN FEMINIM, HAHAHAHAH." Fang tertawa sangat keras bahkan hingga menarik semua perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Temanmu?" Tanya Ice kepada Halilintar.

"Bukan." Jawab Halilintar ketus sementara Fang masih tertawa dengan keras.

"Terus kok kenal kamu?" Tanya Ice lagi dengan wajah datar. Sungguh kini Halilintar benar-benar tidak suka wajah datar kakak sulungnya yang dulu ia anggap wajah datar Ice itu menenangkan.

"Dia rivalku, orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal, Fang." Jawab Halilintar dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Oh rivalmu ya?" kata Ice lirih mulai mengerti. "Pantas dia bereaksi seperti itu." Lanjutnya.

Wajah Halilintar benar-benar merona karena emosi dan malu.

Lalu tanpa diduga-duga, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Fang memotret Halilintar. "Hahah lumayan juga bisa dijual ke fansmu." Kata Fang sambil menunjukan foto Halilintar yang terpampang di layar handphone miliknya.

Halilintar yang terkejut langsung berusaha merebut handphone milik Fang. "Woi hapus foto itu!" mukanya kini benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Ice yang ada didekat Halilintar hanya menonton 'pertunjukan' itu.

'Kayak orang yang lagi pacaran' batin Ice. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia jadi merasa terganggu karena teriakan-teriakan Halilintar dan suara tawa Fang yang sangat keras.

" Sudah kalian berdua berhenti!" perintahnya dengan nada tegas. Dan itu berhasil membuat perkelahian sepasang kekasih- eh maksudnya sepasang rival itu berhenti. Tak berapa lama muncul 3 gadis lain yang mengenakan kostum Yurika Todo Aikatsu, Sophie Hojo PriPara dan Juri Kurebayashi dari Aikatsu.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya gadis cosplayernya Juri Kurebayashi dari Aikatsu, yang sebenarnya itu adalah Gempa. Dan lagi-lagi Fang mulai mimisan.

"Fang kamu mimisan." Kata Halilintar.

"E-eh" kata Fang lalu dengan segera ia melap mimisannya. Sungguh mungkin kalau berlama-lama disitu Fang bias terkena penyakit anemia karena berkali-kali mimisan.

" Heeemmm Hali jangan-jangan dia memotretmu untuk dijadikan koleksi pribadi, sebaiknya kamu hati-hati." Kata Ice sambil menepuk pundak adiknya itu. Halilintar langsung menatap kakak sulungnya itu dengan tatapan super tajam.

"Kak Fang, kakak lagi ngapain? Ayo pulang." Tanya Ying yang berjalan mendekati kakaknya. Dibelakangnya ada Yaya yang membawa beberapa minuman kaleng. Dia juga mengenakan kostum Leona West dari PriPara.

"Eh, tunggu bentar lagi lah." Kata Fang. "Kamu kalau mau pulang sana pulang sendiri. Aku masih mau disini." Kata Fang ketus.

"Lho bukannya tadi kak Fang bilang gak suka ke acara seperti ini?" Tanya Ying mulai curiga.

"E-eh, eng anu eng.." Fang menjadi bingung ia tak mau hobinya yang suka anime bishoujo(*) ketahuan orang lain. Terutama rivalnya, Halilintar.

"Wah Fang jangan-jangan kau…" kata Halilintar juga mulai curiga.

"A-apa!" kata Fang dengan nada mulai panic.

"Jangan-jangan kak Fang itu-" kata-kata Ying terputus saat terdengar suara yang bias merusak pendengaran semua orang yang ada disitu.

" _Natsugakita zoi booken suru zo, shiritai koto nara yama mori-mori aru mon~"_ rupanya itu suara Blaze yang tengah menyanyi disebuah panggung berlatarkan gambar laut yang merupakan panggung tempat Ice menyanyi tadi.

"ADUUUHHHH, SIAPA YANG MEMPERBOLEHKAN BLAZE MENYANYI!" teriak Halilintar dan Gempa bersamaan sambil menutup telinga. 2 orang di keluarga Boboiboy yang tidak boleh menyanyi yaitu Taufan dan Blaze karena mereka berdua itu benar-benar sangat cempreng, berbeda dengan Ice, Gempa dan Yaya yang punya suara sangat merdu.

"Hehehe maaf aku lupa." Kata Yaya sambil menunjukan wajah bersalah.

"I-itu Blaze?" kata Fang akhirnya setelah dengungan ditelinganya hilang. "Wah Hali, ternyata kau dan kembaranmu sama-sama terlihat manis ya kalau pakai baju perempuan" lanjutnya. Tanpa sengaja Fang mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa membuat orang salah paham. Tidak Fang masih normal kok. Dia masih suka perempuan, mungkin.

Halilintar langsung menatap Fang horror. 'Jangan-jangan yang dibilang kak Ice tadi benar kalau Fang mengambil fotoku untuk koleksi pribadi' Batin Halilintar.

"TIDAAAKKKK!" Teriak Halilintar histeris lalu kabur entah kemana. Ice, Yaya dan Gempa heran melihat tingkah Halilintar. Fang yang melihat Halilintar kabur baru menyadari perkataannya itu. Tanpa sadar ia tadi bilang kalau Halilintar dan Blaze itu manis. Seketika itu juga keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

'pasti dia mengira aku hom-hom… arggghhhhh gawaaaatttt apa yang tadi aku katakana!' Jerit Fang dalam hati. Sungguh Fang itu masih normal. Dia masih menyukai perempuan. Ia kemudian menyadari kalau orang di hadapannya kini menatap Fang dengan tatapan 20 % menganggap dia aneh, 30% curiga dan 50 % jijik (?).

"He-hei aku ini masih normal tau." Bantahnya. Memang dia sempat menganggap Halilintar itu imut tapi kan dia tak tau kalau 'gadis' yang ia dekati tadi adalah laki-laki.

"terus kenapa kakak menganggap kak Hali dan kak Blaze manis." Kata Yaya curiga.

"I-itu karena, karena… arghhh sudah ah Ying ayo pulang." Kata Fang kemudian ia membalikan badan dan berjalan menjauh dengan wajah merona.

"Heee tadi katanya gak mau pulang, huh gimana sih." Kata Ying mengikuti kakaknya dengan masih menggerutu.

"O iya, Hali gimana ?" kata Gempa .

"Kalau kak Hali serahkan saja sama Yaya." Kata Yaya yang kemudian pergi mencari Halilintar.

"Taufan mana?" Tanya Ice menyadari ketidakhadiran Taufan. Gempa hanya mengangkat bahu tanda dia juga tidak tau keberadaan adik kembarnya itu.

Sementara Halilintar terus berlari, air matanya hampir keluar. Ia benar-benar sudah terpengaruh kata-kata Ice dan Fang tadi. Dia mulai membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia hampir menabrak seseorang yang menggunakan kostum Shopie Hojo yang sebenarnya adalah Taufan.

"Lho Hali kamu kenapa?" Tanya Taufan.

"Kak Taufan~." Kata Halilintar lalu ia memeluk kakak kesayangannya itu. Adegan itu membuat beberapa otaku (*) yang berada disekitar mereka mimisan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taufan lagi. Halilintar hanya diam. "Ya sudah daripada sedih ayo ikut aku." Kata Taufan lalu menarik tangan Halilintar. Rupanya Taufan mengajak Halilintar naik ke atas panggung. Lalu ia memberikan mic kepada Halilintar.

"Nah ayo menyanyi." Kata Taufan. Selama ini dia dan saudaranya yang lain belum pernah sekalipun mendengar Halilintar menyanyi.

"T-tapi." Kata Halilintar ragu.

"Tak apa menyanyi itu bias menenangkan pikiran lho." Kata Taufan lalu ia menjauh memberikan ruang untuk Halilintar.

Halilintar bingung mau menyanyi apa. Kemudian bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Yaya (entah sejak kapan juga ada diatas panggung). Adik perempuannya itu memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah lirik lagu. Music mulai mengalun. Halilintar memang tak tau lagu apa itu. Tapi ia bisa menyesuaikan dengan music yang mengalun.

" _heibonna hibi ni akichatta no nara, kokoro kigaete ashobi ni~"_ Halilintar mulai bernyanyi. Ternyata itu lagu yang cukup ceria. Dan siapa sangka suara Halilintar itu sangat merdu bahkan lebih merdu dari suara Ice. Perlahan Halilintar mulai menikmati lagu tersebut. Dan tanpa sadar penampilannya menarik perhatian semua orang diacara tersebut. Selesai menyanyi semua orang bertepuk tangan. Sejenak pikiran anehnya Fang terlupakan. Dan siapa sangka Boboiboy bersaudara ke-enam enamnya memenangkan lomba cosplay tokoh PriPara, Aikatsu dan Pretty Rhythm. Bahkan Ice dan Halilintar menang lomba menyanyi. Yaya merasa sangat senang akan hal itu.

~~~~Cosplay~~~~

Beberapa hari kemudian….

"KYAAAAAA!" lagi-lagi terdengar sebuah teriakan Yaya yang menggelegar dan terdengar hingga radius 500 meter dari rumah Boboiboy bersaudara.

"Aduuuhh kenapa lagi sih, Yaya." Kata Gempa yang masuk ke ruang tengah bersama saudaranya yang lain.

"Kak coba lihat ini." Kata Yaya sambil memberikan sebuah majalah kepada kelima kakaknya. Di cover majalah itu terpampang foto Halilintar yang tengah bernyanyi diatas panggung menggunakan kostum Shion Todo. Disana tertulis 'HIGHLIGHT: PENAMPILAN GADIS COSPLAYER TERBAIK' . lalu ada sebuah artikel yang menunjukan foto Halilintar dan Fang yang sedang berebut handphone. Judul artikel 'Penampakan Menarik Diacara Cosplay'

" Tertangkap Kamera sepasang kekasih tengah ber cosplayer bersama sebagai Shion Todo Pripara Versi Perempuan dan Laki-laki." Kata Ice saat membacakan isi artikel tersebut.

Halilintar yang membaca langsung merona.

"PFffttt Gadis pfftt." Taufan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"HAHAHAHAHA HALILINTAR DIBILANG GADIS HAHAHAHAHAHA, DAN LAGI DIA DIBILANG PACARNYA FANG BUAHAHAHAHAHA" Blaze yang tak tahan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak disusul Taufan yang juga sudah tidak kuat menahan tawanya. Lalu Halilintar mulai mengejar Blaze dan Taufan yang kabur.

Ice dan Gempa kemudian juga mulai tertawa.

"Hehehe kerja bagus Yaya." Kata Ice.

"Ternyata Halilintar memang bisa terlihat feminim ya, mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa me make up I nya lagi. Lumayan kan bisa mendatangkan uang." Kata Gempa dengan sebuah seringaian diwajahnya.

Ice yang melihat seringaian Gempa mulai merasa takut. Sedangkan Yaya hanya tersenyum polos karena tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Gempa.

Sementara itu…

"Kak Fang ayo bangun sudah siang." Kata Ying tangannya sudah sakit karena dari tadi berusaha membangunkan kakaknya itu. Karena kesal akhirnya Yingpun meninggalkan kamar kakaknya. Sebenranya Fang sudah bangun dari tadi tapi ia pura-pura tak mendengar panggilan adiknya.

Fang masih berbaring ditempat tidurnya sambil memandangi layar handphone milinya. Terkadang ia terkekeh geli, terkadang ia tersenyum, terkadang menyeringai, tapi lebih sering ia merona. Saat ini Fang masih memandangi foto Halilintar yang mengenakan kostum tokoh favoritnya, Shion Todo.

'Imut juga.' Batin Fang. Entah apa yang terlintas dibenaknya. Mungkin mulai sekarang pandangan Fang mengenai pasangan harus dipertanyakan.

-Cosplayer End-

FootNote :

(*) **Bishoujo :** anime/manga yang dibuat khusus untuk kesenangan cowok tokoh-tokoh dalam anime/manga tersebut kebanyakan adalah cewek-cewek cantik.

(**) **Otaku :** sebutan untuk orang-orang yang freak terhadap sesuatu(anime,manga,game)

 **Haiiii minna... perkenalkan aku Mizu, sementara ini menggantikan Famel karena dia lagi ada proyek lain... nah famel berpesan katanya dia minta maaf karena satu-dua hal darenya gak bisa terlaksana... tapi karena terua kepikiran jadi dia nyuruh Mizu untuk buat fanfic yang isinya kira2 agak menyinggung dare kemarin... ya terima kasih untuk dukungannya *nunduk*... dan oh iya awalnya mau dibikin 2 chapter tapi mizu rasa kalau dibagi 2 nanggung jadi Mizu jadiin 1 Chapter nanti untuk chapter 2 nya udah beda judul dan jalan cerita...  
**

 **nahh seperti biasa mohon kritik, saran dan jangan lupa RnR nya ya... daaaahhhh Jaa ne mina...**

 **Mizu**


	2. Fever

Chapter 2 : Fever

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio

Warning : AU , Boboiboy elemental and Yaya are sibling, Gaje, OOC , Humor garing, Alur kecepetan , No super power , de el el. disini aku pasang ratenya masih T.

Summary : Kejadian saat Halilintar sakit... sikapnya yang berubah 180 derajat.

.

.

Happy Reading and…. **Don't like don't read this fanfiction !**

Para Boboiboy bersaudara bersekolah di sebuah kompleks Sekolah Pulau Rintis yang disana ada berbagai jenjang pendidikan mulai dari TK sampai Universitas. Walau mereka ber-enam bersekolah di satu kompleks, tapi mereka jarang bertemu sehingga saat akhir pekan biasanya mereka habiskan waktu bersama.

Saat ini hujan lebat mengguyur Pulau Rintis disertai angina kencang dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Kelima Boboiboy bersaudara sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil bercengkrama tapi walau hari sabtu sudah tiba, tapi beberapa dari mereka masih disibukkan dengan urusan sekolah. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, harusnya mereka sudah makan malam tapi mereka sedang menunggu Halilintar yang belum pulang sekolah karena ada latihan wu shu untuk kompetisi . Sembari menunggu, mereka melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Ice masih berkutat dengan laptopnya mengerjakan tugas , Taufan dan Gempa sedang bermain Black Jack (*) , Blaze sedang berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutannya yaitu tugas Sains sementara si bungsu Yaya sedang membaca 10 komik yang baru dibelinya sepulang sekolah. Dan saat ini dia sedang membaca komik keenam.

" Yes aku menang lagi." Kata Gempa senang. Ia sudah menang 9 kali dari Taufan.

" Kau curang." Tuduh Taufan. Ia mulai kesal karena selalu kalah dari kakak kembarnya itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau Gempa itu master Black Jack.

"Heee, aku gak curang. " Kata Gempa membela diri.

"Cih, dah ah aku malas main lagi. Kalah terus dari Gempa." Kata Taufan sambil melempar kartu ditangannya.

"Hahaha bukannya tadi kamu yang nantangin main Black Jack? Kenapa sekarang kamu marah Cuma gara-gara kalah, hm?" kata Gempa sambil menyeringai.

'Huh aku kan gak tau dia seahli itu' Batin Taufan.

"Ugghhh." Erang Blaze mendadak membuat semua orang diruangan itu menatapnya.

"Kenapa kak?" Tanya Yaya yang duduk didekat Blaze.

"Entah, tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing rasanya aku mau muntah." Kata Blaze yang kemudian langsung lari kekamar mandi.

"Oh iya Hali belum pulang ya?" kata Ice menyadari ketidak hadiran adiknya itu.

"Iya tumben jam segini belum pulang." Jawab Gempa sambil melihat jam diruangan itu.

"Ugh." Blaze muncul dari kamar mandi. Jalannya sempoyongan.

"Kamu gak papa Blaze?" Tanya Taufan yang langsung memegangi Blaze.

"Kayaknya yang perlu kalian khawatirkan itu bukan aku deh, tapi-"

'BRAK'

Terdengar suara pintu depan terbanting memperlihatkan sosok Halilintar yang basah kuyup. Nafasnya memburu. Sepertinya dia lari dari sekolah menuju rumah yang lumayan jauh. Tak berapa lama tubuh Halilintar ambruk. Semua orang yang melihat itu panik.

"Hali!" Ice langsung berlari ketempat Halilintar. "Yaya ambilkan handuk, Gempa kamu siapin air hangat sama baju ganti. Taufan kamu tetep jagain Blaze." Perintah Ice yang langsung menggendong tubuh Halilintar menuju ke sofa. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu karena udara dingin dan air hujan mulai masuk kedalam rumah itu.

'Panas' Batin Ice saat ia merasakan suhu tubuh Halilintar.

"Kayaknya dia demam." Kata Ice sambil mengeringkan tubuh Halilintar dengan handuk yang diberikan Yaya.

"Pantes kepalaku pusing." Kata Blaze yang sudah duduk didekat Halilintar. Walau sifat mereka berdua bertolak belakang, tapi namanya anak kembar memang pada taraf tertentu bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan satu sama lain.

"Kak aku udah siapin air hangat sama baju ganti di kamar Hali." Kata Gempa 20 menit kemudian.

"Bagus, Taufan bantu aku angkat Hali kekamar." Kata Ice yang langsung direspon oleh Taufan.

Setelah sampai dikamar Halilintar, Ice membasuh tubuh Halilintar dengan air hangat agar Halilintar tak masuk angin. Dia juga mengganti baju Halilintar. Walau sudah besar tapi tak ada rasa risih bagi Ice untuk melakukan semua itu. Karena dia anak sulung jadi Ice beranggapan dia juga harus merawat adik-adiknya selama kedua orangtua mereka tak dirumah. Setelah selesai, tak berapa lama Yaya masuk kekamar Halilintar.

"Kak supnya tadi udah aku panasin." Kata Yaya sambil membawa nampan berisi sup, segelas air putih dan obat penurun demam berbentuk sirup. Karena ia tau kakaknya itu tak bias minum obat yang berbentuk butiran.

"Makasih, kamu taruh di atas meja dulu aja." Kata Ice sambil menunjuk meja belajar yang ada disamping tempat tidur.

"Kamu sama yang lain makan dulu aja. Nanti aku nyusul." Lanjutnya.

"Iya." Kata Yaya yang kemudian keluar kamar.

"Ngghh." Halilintar perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mengrjap beberapa kali. Kepalanya terasa sakit saat dia berusaha duduk sambil dibantu Ice.

"Kak Ice." Kata Halilintar dengan suara serak.

"Ini kamu makan dulu terus minum obat." Kata Ice.

"Uggh, suapin." Kata Halilintar. Ice menghela nafas. Halilintar kalau sakit memang jadi manja terutama pada Ice dan Taufan .Ia lalu mengambil mangkuk sup dan mulai menyuapi Halilintar.

"Week pahit." Kata Halilintar saat dirasakan sup itu mulai melewati kerongkongannya.

"itu karena kamu lagi sakit." Kata Ice sambil terus menyuapi Halilintar.

"Udah kak aku gak mau lagi." Kata Halilintar cemberut setelah 3 sendok sup masuk kemulutnya. " Hali tak suka makanan pahit." Kata Halilintar kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Haah, yaudah minum obat dulu nih baru tidur." Kata Ice menyodorkan botol obat dan gelas.

"nggak mau. Aku mau tidur aja." Kata Halilintar.

Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul didahi Ice. Ia memijit keningnya. Ia lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

" TAUFAAAANNN." Panggil Ice dari kamar Halilintar. Padahal kamarnya ada dilantai dua. Tak berapa lama si empunya nama muncul.

"Kenapa kak?" Tanya Taufan panic. Tak biasanya kakak sulungnya itu mengeluarkan suara keras.

"Kamu paksa si Hali minum obat sana! Kepalaku pusing aku mau makan dulu. Kamu urusin Hali ya." Kata Ice yang kemudian turun kelantai 1.

"Huh kok aku sih." Kata Taufan dengan suara sangat kecil. Takut kakaknya itu dengar. 'Sepertinya kak Ice lagi bad mood karena banyak tugas' batin Taufan ia lalu menutup pintu dan mendekati ranjang Halilintar.

"Hali bangun minum obat dulu." Kata Taufan sambil mengguncangkan bahu adiknya itu.

Halilintar melirik melihat siapa yang membangunkannya. Saat ia melihat sosok Taufan….

'Bruk'

"Kak Upan~" kata Halilintar memeluk Taufan. Inilah yang membuat Taufan malas merawat Halilintar kalau sedang sakit.

"Ugh Hali lepasin, panas tau." Taufan paling benci dipeluk laki-laki walau itu adiknya sendiri.

"Nggak mau." Kata Halilintar dengan nada manja.

"Lepasin. Kamu harus minum obat dulu." Kata Taufan berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan jeratan maut Halilintar. Lalu tanpa diduga Halilintar mengecup pipi Taufan. Seketika bulu kuduk Taufan berdiri.

"GYAAAA" jeritnya mulai panic. "HALI LEPASIN." Lanjutnya mulai mendorong tubuh Halilintar. Dan langsung saja Halilintar terhempas kekasur. Wajah Taufan memerah, nafasnya tak teratur. Ia mulai menjauhi tempat tidur.

"Ugh kak Upan kok dorong Hali sih? Iks.. " kata Halilintar mulai terisak. Satu hal lagi kalau Halilintar sakit ia akan bersikap seperti anak kecil.

Taufan yang melihat Halilintar hampir menangis langsung mendekat. "Eh, maaf deh kakak gak sengaja, habisnya kamu sih. Nah ni minum obat dulu." Kata Taufan mengambil obat yang tegeletak di atas meja.

Halilintar hanya menatap botol obat dan Taufan secara bergantian. Lalu ia menunjuk mulutnya sendiri. Taufan bingung apa maksud Halilintar. Halilintar menggembungkan pipinya karena Taufan tak paham apa maksudnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Taufan masih belum paham.

"Suapin." Kata Halilintar.

"oh bilang kek dari tadi." Kata Taufan yang kemudian mengambil sendok yang ada didekat botol obat. Namun dengan sangat cepat Halilintar meraih sendok itu.

"Jangan pakai sendok." Kata Halilintar sambil tersenyum jahil. Sungguh Taufan kini mulai takut. Sepertinya adiknya itu bukan sakit demam. Mungkin otaknya harus diperiksa.

"Terus pakai apa!" kata Taufan mulai frustasi. Berbagai kemungkinan melintas dipikirannya. Dan satu kemungkinan membuatnya ngeri. Dia berharap bukan dengan cara itu ia harus menyuapi obat ke Halilintar.

Halilintar menyeringai dan dia kembali menunjuk bibirnya. 'Tuh kan' jerit Taufan dalam hati. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahinya. Taufan menelan ludah kasar.

'Ya Allah, aku masih normal. Sungguh aku bukan seperti si landak ungu yang waktu itu tergila-gila liat Hali Ya Allah. ' Teriak Taufan dalam hati.

"U-ugh tutup mata kamu." Kata Taufan pasrah.

"Yeey." Lalu Halilintar menutup matanya, julutnya ia buka. Kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit. Taufan membuka tutup botol obat. Lalu…

'Glub'

Halilintar merasakan obatnya masuk kemulutnya lalu ia menelan obat itu. Tapi tunggu ada hal aneh yang ia rasakan. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati sebuah sendok masuk kemulutnya. Entah sejak kapan Taufan sudah merebut sendok itu dari tangan Halilintar. Sebuah perasaan kecewa menghinggapi hatinya. Taufan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"nah sekarang tidur!" perintah Taufan. Ia lalu berdiri tapi Halilintar menahan tangan Taufan.

"temani aku tidur. " kata Halilintar memohon.

"Hali, kamu udah besar. Tidur sendiri lah." Kata Taufan lembut sambil membe;ai rambut adiknya itu.

"Yaaah setidaknya temani aku sampai aku tertidur kak kumohon." Kata Halilintar lagi. Kali ini Taufan tak menolak. Ia kemudian berbaring disamping Halilintar. Untung kasurnya itu lumayan besar jadi muat untuk berdua. Beberapa menit kemudian Halilintar sudah tertidur. Dan Taufan yang sudah lelah juga ketiduran.

Sementara itu tanpa Taufan dan Halilintar sadari pintu kamar sedikit terbuka dan disana ada Gempa dan Blaze. Ditangan Blaze terdapat sebuah kamera digital. Rupannya mereka berdua sedang merekam adegan antara Taufan dan Halilintar.

"Hihihi gimana Blaze?" Tanya Gempa saat menutup pintu kamar Halilintar.

"Bagus kak jelas banget." Kata Blaze dengan seringaian lebar. Lalu mereka berdua ber highfive ria.

~~~~Fever~~~~~~

Keesokkan paginya

"Ugh" halilintar membuka matanya. Kepalanya sudah tak sesakit kemarin. "Apa yang terjadi? Kemarin aku pulang kehujanan terus aku lari sampai rumah. Habis itu apa lagi ya?" katanya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Ia tak ingat apa-apa setelah sampai dirumah. Halilintar kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia mencuci mukannya. Matanya membelalak saat mendapati Taufan tengah tertidur di kasurnya.

"KAK TAUFAN NGAPAIN TIDUR DISINI HAH!" teriaknya.

"Haah, oh Hali udah bangun." Kata Taufan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kak Taufan ngapain tidur dikamar ku!" katanya panic. Berbagai pikiran muncul di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat si kepala duren ungu yang menyimpan fotonya saat lomba cosplay.

"Ngh kan kamu yang minta temenin tidur kemarin." Kata Taufan bangkit dan ia keluar kamar.

Halilintar hanya cengo mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya itu. Cepat-cepat ia menyingkirkan semua pikiran negative.

Setelah mandi, Halilintar turun ke lantai satu.

"Oh Hali gimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Ice sambil menyentuh dahi adiknya itu.

"Emang aku kenapa sih kak." Kata Halilintar bingung.

"kemarin kak Hali pingsan karena demam." Kata Yaya sambil menata sarapan diatas meja makan.

"Aku pingsan?"

"Iya. Kamu pingsan." Kata Gempa yang juga baru turun dari lantai dua.

"Eh Hali sini deh." Panggil Blaze yang baru muncul dari ruang tengah sambil membawa kamera digital.

"Apa?" Tanya Halilintar sambil mendekati kembarannya itu.

" coba kamu liat ini." Kata Blaze berusaha menahan tawanya.

Awalnya Halilintar merasa bingung. Lama-kelamaan wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taufan yang baru selesai mandi. Ia mendekati Halilintar dan Blaze. Seketika Halilintar menjauhi Taufan dan langsung masuk kekamarnya lagi.

Taufan bingung dengan sikap Halilintar. Ia penasaran apa yang dilihat Halilintar sampai adiknya itu ketakutan.

1

2

3

4

5

"BLAZEEEEEE!" Taufan lalu mengejar Blaze yang sudah kabur.

"GYAAA AMPUN KAK ITU IDENYA KAK GEMPA!" teriak Blaze. Begini-begini Taufan itu jagoan klub tae kwon do. Sementara itu Gempa sudah menyelamatkan dirinya dengan mengunci diri dalam kamar. Walau itu percuma karena adik kembarnya itu mambu mendobrak pintu dengan sekali pukul.

Tak berapa lama terdengar juga teriakan Gempa. Ice dan Yaya hanya melanjutkan sarapan.

"Kak Ice gak melerai mereka?" Tanya Yaya menatap Ice.

"Biarin aja. Kamu panggil Halilintar sana." Perintah Ice yang langsung dilaksanakan Yaya.

Lama kelamaan Ice tak tahan dengan suara berisik dari adik-adiknya. Dengan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat ia naik kelantai dua.

Ice menarik nafas lalu "HOI KALIAN MAU SARAPAN ATAU GAK SIH! KALAU MAU BERANTEM SANA PERGI KE RAWA-RAWA!" teriaknya membuat ketiga adiknya bergidik ngeri. Sungguh hari itu Ice sedang badmood. Mereka berenam akhirnya kembali melanjutkan sarapan dengan tenang. Walau Halilintar masih enggan duduk dekat –dekat Taufan, Gempa mendapat ribuan deathglare dari Taufan dan Ice memakan sarapannya dengan aura membunuh. Hanya Yaya saja yang bias menikmati sarapan di minggu pagi yang cerah itu dengan santainya.

~~~~Fever End~~~~

FootNote

(*) **Blackjack** merupakan satu dari sebuah permainan kartu terbesar yang biasanya dilakukan di Kasino. **Blackjack** (atau lebih dikenal dengan **Twenty-one** , **_Vingt-et-un_** (Perancis untuk Twenty-one), atau **Pontoon** ) merupakan satu dari sebuah permainan kartu terbesar yang biasanya dilakukan di Kasino.

Peraturan mainnya : Pemain memasang taruhannya di tengah-tengah lingkaran taruhan.

Kemudian pembagi kartu ( _dealer_ ) akan membagi 2 kartu terbuka ke setiap pemain. Untuk dirinya sendiri diberikan 1 kartu terbuka dan 1 kartu tertutup.

Apabila 2 kartu pertama A dan 10/J/Q/K, maka pemain mendapatkan _blackjack_ dan akan dibayar 1,5 kali taruhan; kecuali _dealer_ atau pembagi kartu mendapat _blackjack_.

Pemain yang tidak mendapatkan _blackjack_ boleh terus berupaya mendekati jumlah 21 dengan terus menambah kartu.

Jika jumlahnya ≥22, maka pemain tersebut gugur dan kehilangan taruhannya.

 _Dealer_ harus _hit_ (tambah kartu) bila jumlah semua kartu ≤16.

 _Dealer_ harus _stay_ (tidak tambah kartu) bila jumlah semua kartu bernilai ≥17. Itu salah satu bentuk permainan kasino.

 **Haiiiii minnaaaa Mizu kembali... nah ini stroy kedua dari kehidupan boboiboy bersaudara,,,, mizu harap kalian suka... ^^**

 **nah Mizu gak mau panjang lebar..., akhir kata seperti biasa, mizu minta kritik, saran and RnR please...**

 **Mizu**


	3. Basket

Chapter 3 : Basket

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio

Warning : AU , Boboiboy elemental and Yaya are sibling, Gaje, OOC , Humor garing, Alur kecepetan , No super power , Sedikit Plagiat dari Kiseki no sedai /kuroko no basuke. de el el.

.

.

.

Happy Reading and…. **Don't like don't read this fanfiction !**

Sekolah Pulau Rintis selain terkenal akan murid-murid yang pandai juga terkenal akan atlit olah raganya yang selalu memenangi berbagai kejuaraan disetiap cabang olah raga. Salah satu yang terkenal yaitu tim basketnya. Tim basket Sekolah Pulau Rintis biasanya terdiri dari siswa siswi terpilih dari berbagai tingkatan sekolah. Sekolah Pulau Rintis memang mempunyai banyak tim basket. Namun yang paling terkenal dan paling sering memenangkan pertandingan adalah tim basket yang di pimpin oleh Fang sebagai kapten dan beranggotakan para boboiboy bersaudara (Yaya sebagai manager tim).

Entah bagaimana caranya tim yang bias dibilang unik itu terbentuk karena pada dasarnya mereka berada pada tingkatan sekolah yang berbeda. Apalagi Yaya bisa menjadi manager tim. Tapi tak ada yang berani memprotes keputusan itu.

Hari ini tim basket sekolah Pulau Rintis akan bertanding melawan tim sekolah dari KL. Para pemain saat ini tengah bersiap-siap diruang masing-masing.

"Nah begitulah strategi permainannya. Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Fang kepada pemain lainnya setelah menjelaskan strategi permainan.

"Iya." Jawab keempat Boboiboy bersaudara. Kenapa hanya empat? Karena Halilintar jadi pemain cadangan. Dia sedang tak mood untuk bermain basket. Tapi tentu saja itu bukan alasan sebenarnya. Halilintar hanya sedang menjaga jarak dengan Fang dan Taufan (kalau mau tau alasannya silahkan baca Chapter 1 dan 2).

"Lho kak Hali kenapa bawa gunting?" Tanya Yaya menyadari kakaknya yang serba merah itu tengah memegang sebuah gunting yang berwarna merah pula.

"Ya terserah aku dong." Jawab Halilintar ketus.

"Lalu kenapa kak Hali gak mau main?" Tanya Yaya lagi.

"Terserah dong. Pokoknya keputusanku itu absolut gak bias diganggu gugat." Jawabnya lagi dengan nada lebih ketus. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil terus memainkan gunting merahnya. Sementara itu Yaya bengong melihat tingkah absurd kakaknya itu.

"Kak Gempa kamu bawa apaan?" Tanya Fang saat akan keluar ruangan. Dia bingung melihat Gempa membawa sebuah benda berbentuk aneh.

"oh ini benda keberuntunganku hari ini. Tadi sebelum berangkat kesini aku sempat baca ramalan zodiac kalau benda keberuntungan ku hari ini adalah sebuah kalung berwarna perak, sapu tangan pink dan boneka berambut keriting, bergigi seperti hiu dan pakai baju kayak orang-orangan sawah." Jelas Gempa panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan benda-benda yang ia sebutkan tadi.

'Dari mana ia dapat boneka itu?' batin Fang bingung.

"Hahahah Gempa kamu ini lihat deh ih sapu tangan warna pink, terus boneka itu. Ya ampun kamu ini mau tanding basket atau mau apaan sih." Kata Taufan

"Eh jangan sentuh. Ini benda keberuntunganku tau." Balas Gempa sambil menyembunyikan benda-benda tadi ke saku celana dan ke dalam sepatu.

"Ya ampun kamu ini masih percaya hal begituan? Hahaha aku gak nyangka punya kakak sepertimu." Kata Taufan sambil mencubiti pipi chuby Gempa yang ia gembungkan karena kesal dengan ejekan Taufan.

"Taufan kamu ini berisik banget sih." Kata Fang mulai kesal mendengar suara tawa Taufan yang cempreng.

"Biarin weekkk." Balas Taufan sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanding.

"Woi Blaze kamu ngemil mulu ntar jadi gendut lho. Nanti kalau kamu gendut jadi susah lari lho." Kata Taufan kini menggoda adiknya.

"Biarin." Jawab Blaze singkat. Sementara Ice hanya duduk tenang memperhatikan adik-adiknya dan Fang yang dari tadi rebut dengan wajah datar.

Sebenarnya ia ingin jadi pemain cadangan saja karena Ice tidak terlalu pandai bermain basket. Tapi Halilintar sudah memutuskan biar dia yang jadi pemain cadangan. Dan kalau Halilintar sudah bilang begitu, maka tidak ada yang berani membantah, walau itu pelatih sekalipun. Paling Halilintar akan bilang bahwa dirinya itu absolut dan semua yang ia katakana juga absolut. Egois memang. Tapi biasanya keputusan yang diambil Halilintar itu pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang baik. Makanya dia biarkan adiknya yang temperamental itu jadi pemain cadangan.

Tak lama kemudian pembawa acara sudah memanggil nama tim masing-masing.

"Ini dia tim dari Sekolah Pulau Rintis." Kata MC acara. Lalu semua pemain basket Sekolah Pulau Rintis keluar menuju lapangan yang disambut dengan teriakan penuh semangat dari penonton. Terutama penonton perempuan. Walau ada juga beberapa penonton laki-laki yang meneriakan nama Fang (?).

"Wahhh ramai sekali yang nonton" kata Taufan senang. Saking senangnya ia sampai lompat-lompat menuju posisinya sebagai small Forwad. Sebelum menempati posisinya tak lupa Gempa juga mengenakan 'kacamata keberuntungannya'.

"Dan tim dari Sekolah KL." MC melanjutkan. Sambutannya juga lumayan meriah, yaah walau tak semeriah saat tim basket Sekolah Pulau Rintis masuk lapangan sih.

Setelah menempati posisi masing-masing, permainanpun dimulai.

Fang berhasil melakukan jump ball dengan sempurna ia maju menyerang dan langsung dihadang oleh dua pemain lawan.

Ia lalu mengoper kepada kepada Gempa yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Gempa yang mendapat bola langsung melakukan shooting. Padahal jarak antara dirinya dan ring basket masih sangat jauh. Dan tanpa diduga tembakan Gempa langsung masuk ring lawan tanpa mengalami kesulitan berarti.

"WOOOWWW THREE POINT YANG SANGAT LUAR BIASA." Kata komentator melihat hal yang dilakukan Gempa. Penonton yang sempat tertegun pun bertepuk tangan dan berteriak-teriak menyebut nama Gempa. Mendengar namanya disebut Gempa lalu membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Permainan dilanjutkan kini pemain defender lawan menjaga ketat pergerakan Gempa dan juga Fang. Melihat hal itu membuat Taufan gemas. Ia lalu berlari maju.

"Fang sini oper." Kata Taufan saat ia sudah ada dekat dengan Fang.

"Oke." Kata Fang lalu mengoper bola ke Taufan, tapi di cut oleh pemain lawan.

"Ah sial." Kata Taufan ia lalu mengejar lawannya itu. Saat sudah dekat ring pemain lawan langsung melakukan jump shoot. Tapi tembakannya berhasil digagalkan oleh Blaze yang masih mengunya cemilannya.

"Tfak akhan ku fiarkan khau dafat phoint." Kata Blaze yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan. Ia lalu mengoper bola kepada Taufan yang ada didekatnya.

"Yosh." Kata Taufan dengan semangat dan dia men dribble bola dengan lincahnya. Saat sudah hamper dekat ring bolanya direbut lawan. "Ehh!" ia terkejut dengan pergerakan lawan yang tiba-tiba.

"Hehehe ayo sini coba rebut bolanya." Ejek pemain lawan tersebut. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari kalau bola basketnya sudah tak ada ditangannya. "Eh kemana bolanya?" pemain yang dibelakang bajunya bertuliskan Adu du itu bingung karena tiba-tiba bola ditangannya menghilang. Lalu ia melihat rupannya Ice yang sejak tadi tak melakukan banyak pergerakan, kini telah mendribble bola. Dengan wajah datarnya Ice mendribble bola bahkan lawannya tak menyadari saat Ice melewati mereka.

"Yuhuu bagus Kak Ice." Teriak Taufan.

"Fang." Kata Ice lalu mengoper bola pada Fang yang langsung melakukan tembakan three point. Dan tentu saja tembakannya itu masuk.

"Woow lagi-lagi three point. Saat ini kedudukan 6 – 0"

Fang dan Ice melakukan Highfive.

"Woow kak Ice keren sekali." Kata Taufan dan Blaze sambil merangkul kakak sulung mereka.

"Hei sudah-sudah kembali ke posisi kalian." Kata Fang. Diam-diam dia lalu mendekati Ice. "Operan bagus kak." Katanya sambil berbisik pada Ice membuat si empunya telinga merinding. Dan hal itu berhasil mengingatkan Ice mengenai kelakuan Fang yang menyimpan foto Halilintar. Dan mulai saat ini mungkin ia akan menjaga jarak dengan si duren ungu.

Di kejauhan sana Halilintar yang melihat Fang mendekati kakak sulungnya juga ikut merinding. Dia lalu mengambil gunting merah kesayangannya setidaknya saat memegang gunting itu ia menjadi sedikit lebih tanang (?).

Kembali ke lapangan. Permainan kembali dimulai. Kali ini Taufan bergerak lebih dulu. Ia melakukan dribble dan gerakan yang sama persis dengan Fang dan Ice. Gerakannya sangat lincah dan cepat. Dia berhasil melewati 4 pemain lawan sekaligus. Dia bersiap melakukan shooting. Tapi pemain defend lawan yang sangat tinggi menghalaninya.

"Kak Taufan sini." Kata Fang yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disampingnya.

"Oke." Lalu Taufan melakukan passing ke Fang. Dengan sigap Fang menangkap bola dari Taufan dan langsung melakukan Slam dunk. Saat melakukan itu semua kamera wartawan memotret setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya. Bahkan Fang sempat melambaikan tangannya kearah kamera (?).

"WOOOWWWW KEMBALI TIM DARI SEKOLAH PULAI RINTIS MELAKUKAN AKSI YANG LUAR BINASAH" kata sang komentator. Kembali terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan dari para penggemar tim basket sekolah Pulau Rintis.

"Ugh sial." Kata kapten tim basket Sekolah KL –Ejojo-.

Permainan babak pertama berakhir dengan skor 30-0 untuk Sekolah Pulau Rintis.

"Eh Hali kamu gantiin aku dong, capek nih." Kata Ice kepada adiknya yang dari tadi hanya duduk di bangku cadangan.

"Ehm oke deh." Kata Halilintar akhirnya.

"Hoy Fang, Hali gantiin aku ya." Kata Ice.

"Eh Hali gantiin Kak Ice?" Kata Taufan dan Fang bersamaan.

"Iya, aku capek mau tidur." Kata Ice yang tak lama kemudian sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Heemm padahal kak Ice tadi gak banyak gerak, apanya yang capek?" Kata Blaze yang kini mulai memakan 3 coklat sekaligus.

"Kamu masih belum kenyang ya Blaze? " Tanya Halilintar kepada Blaze.

"Belum, aku masih lapar." Jawab Blaze dangan wajah polos.

"Padahal kak Blaze ngemil teruskan selama pertandingan?" Kata Yaya memperhatikan kakaknya itu yang entah bagaimana caranya membawa cemilan sebanyak itu saat bertanding.

"Biarin aku kan lapar." Jawab Blaze yang kini mulai memakan coklat ke empatnya.

"Berarti habis pertandingan kakak harus diet." Kata Yaya sambil menulis sebuah catatan di buku agendanya. Blaze yang melihat itu langsung merinding membayangkan program diet yang setelah ini harus ia jalani.

"Sudah-sudah pertandingan babak kedua mulai tuh." Kata Gempa sambil mengikatkan sebuah benda seperti sabut kelapa ke pergelangan kakinya yang kalau ditanya dia pasti akan bilang kalau itu benda keberuntungannya.

Babak kedua berlangsung tak jauh beda dengan babak pertama. Fang yang merupakan pemain center terus mencetak point. Sementara Gempa setiap mendapat bola, walau jarak antara ring dengan dirinya sangat jauh tetap saja ia berhasil melakukan tembakan three point dengan sangat sempurna.

"Hoy Hali kenapa diam aja?" Tanya Blaze kepada adik kembarnya itu.

"Ah gak papa. Tanpa aku main pun sebenarnya kita bisa menang kok." Kata Halilintar santai.

"Kamu tau dari mana?" Tanya Blaze bingung.

"Intuisi." Jawabnya singkat. Lalu seorang pemain lawan mendekati Halilintar.

"Hali siap-siap." Kata Blaze. Namun si pemain lawan tiba-tiba berhenti lalu ia tiba-tiba lari keluar lapangan sambil teriak.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Blaze dan anggota tim lawan yang kebingungan melihat tingkah teman satu tim mereka.

Blaze lalu melirik Halilintar. Tak berapa lama wajahnya juga pucat. Rupanya Halilintar menunjukan sebuah seringai yang sangat menyeramkan sambil memegang sebuah gunting besar berwarna merah.

'PRIIIT'

"Kamu ngapain bawa gunting, taruh di ruang ganti." Kata wasit.

"Eh, oh iya tadi lupa aku tinggal di ruang ganti. Maaf ya." Kata Halilintar dengan nada datar. Lalu ia berlari keluar lapangan. Semua orang di lapangan itu menatap kepergian Halilintar dengan tatapan face palm. Setelah Halilintar kembali, permainan pun dilanjutkan. Kali ini Halilintar yang maju sambil mendribble bola. Gerakannya sangat lincah dan ringan seperti angin. Dengan mudah ia juga mencetak angka. Semua penonton sangat kagum dengan kemampuan tim basket Sekolah Pulau Rintis.

'PRIIITTTT'

"WAKTU HABIIISSS… PERTANDINGAN BERAKHIR DENGAN SKOR 70-0 DENGAN KEMENANGAN DIRAIH OLEH SEKOLAH PULAU RINTIS" Kata sang komentator bersemangat. Semua penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

"Eh kita menang ya?" Tanya Blaze yang kini mulai menyantap sushi.

"Eh iya ya. Gak nyangka kita dapat skor 70 ya."kata Gempa terkejut saat melihat skor yang mereka dapat.

"Kan sudah kukatakan kita pasti menang." Kata Halilintar datar.

"Yeeeeyyy kita menang…" kata Taufan sambil loncat-loncatan

Sementara Fang hanya tersenyum puas. Untuk kesekian kalinya tim mereka menang dalam pertandingan tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada lawan mereka untuk mencetak angka. Setelah pertandingan selesai mereka semua pulang bersama dan mereka pergi ke sebuah restaurant untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka. Tapi…

"Kak Blaze gak boleh pesen makanan!" kata Yaya.

"Eh?! Kenapa? Aku kan juga lapar." Kata Blaze sambil menunjukan wajah memelasnya.

"Masih lapar?! Dari tadi sudah habis cemilan sebanyak itu kakak bilang masih lapar?!" kata Yaya sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kental. Blaze yang merasakan aura adiknya sekaligus manager tim pun hanya bisa diam. Keringat dingin muali mengucur dari dahinya.

"Sekarang kak Blaze lari dari sini sampai rumah!" KataYaya sengan nada tegas.

"HEEEEE?!" lalu Blaze pun mulai berlari sambil air matanya mengalir deras. Dibelakangnya Yaya mengikuti Blaze dengan naik sepeda.

~~~~Basket FIN ~~~~~

 **Hai mizu kembali... kali ini kayaknya gak terlalu ada humornya ya... ini juga Mizu agak plagiat dari kuroko no basu... dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan soalnya Mizu agak gak paham sama basket... jadi maaf ya... mungkin kalau ada yang lebih paham tentang basket bisa kasih kritik sarannya...**

 **nah karena udah malam dan Mizu juga udah mulai lelah... akhir kata sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya dan ...Review Please**

 **MIzu**


	4. Unlucky Yaya

Chapter 4 : Unlucky Yaya

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio

Warning : AU , Boboiboy elemental and Yaya are sibling, Gaje, OOC , Alur kecepetan , No super power , de el el. Untuk chapter ini akan focus ke Yaya dan mungkin gak ada humornya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading and…. **Don't like don't read this fanfiction !**

Keberuntungan adalahsuatu hal yang biasanya didambakan setiap orang. Karena dengan sebuah keberuntungan, seseorang akan dengan mudah memperoleh apa yang ia inginkan. Yaya biasanya memiliki keberuntungan itu. Diantara ke-enam Boboiboy bersaudara Yaya yang biasanya paling beruntung. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tak selalu mengikuti Yaya. Hal itu terbukti dalam sehari ini. Entah apa yang membuat Yaya dalam jangka waktu satu hari menjadi sangat sial. Mungkin ada yang merasa iri dengannya dan kemudian mengutuk Yaya? Entahlah. Kesialan terus mengikuti Yaya hari ini.

Pagi yang cerah di hari senin. Aktifitas di rumah Boboiboy bersaudara sudah dimulai pagi-pagi sekali. Biasanya Yaya yang paling awal bangun tapi entah ada apa sehingga Yaya bangun telat.

"KYAAAAA AKU BANGUN KESIANGAN!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar. Membuat burung-burung yang bertengger diatas rumah itu jatuh pingsan. Dengan segera ia berlari ke kamar mandi, memakai seragam dan langsung bergabung dengan kakak-kakaknya untuk sarapan. Namun ke lima kakaknya sudah selesai makan.

" Ku kira hari ini kamu gak masuk sekolah." Kata Blaze melihat adiknya itu.

"Tentu saja aku masuk lah kak." Kata Yaya buru-buru sarapan.

"Pelan-pelan makannya nanti tersedak lho." Kata Taufan memperingatkan. Dan benar saja, setelah Taufan selesai bicara, Yaya tersedak.

"Nih air minum." Kata Gempa menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Yaya.

"Terima kasih. maaf aku duluan." Kata Yaya langsung berangkat sekolah. "Assalamu'alaikum." Teriaknya dari luar rumah.

"Wa'alaikum salam." Jawab ke lima kakaknya bersamaan.

Yaya berangkat sekolah sambil berlari. "Gawat hari ini aku piket." Kata Yaya. Nafasnya terengah-engah saat ia sudah sampai dikelas.

"Yaya tumben kamu jam segini baru datang." Kata Ying, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya.

"Iya aku bangun kesiangan." Kata Yaya yang kemudian langsung melaksanakan tugas piket.

Tak lama bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"Bangun, selamat pagi cik gu." Kata Yaya yang merupakan ketua kelas.

"Selamat pagi Cik gu." Kata murid lain.

"Selamat pagi. Nah sekarang kumpulkan tugas kalian." Kata Cik Gu.

"Tugas? tugas apa?" kata Yaya bingung.

"Tugas bikin teks drama bahasa inggris lah. Kamu lupa kah?" kataYing bingung mendengar pertanyaan Yaya.

"Ah, Astaghfirullah, aku lupa buat." Kata Yaya dan ternyata cik gu sudah ada disamping Yaya.

"Yaya, kamu berdiri di luar kelas sekarang!" perintah cik gu.

"E-eh baik cik gu." Dengan langkah lemas, Yaya berjalan keluar kelas.

"Haaah gimana aku bisa lupa?" katanya lirih. Setelah pelajaran bahasa Inggris selesai berlanjut ke pelajaran matematika.

"Nah kali ini cik gu akan bagikan hasil ulangan kalian minggu lalu." Kata Cik gu matematika.

"Ying kita lihat siapa yang mendapat peringkat pertama." Kata Yaya. Ada aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Yaya.

"kali ini pasti aku yang menang." Kata Ying yang juga disekitarnya ada aura hitam membuat teman-temannyayang lain menahan nafas.

"Dan yang mendapat nilai tertinggi adalah…. GOPAL…" kata Cik Gu menyebutkan nama anak keturunan india yang bertubuh gempal.

"Eh APA?!" kata Ying dan Yaya bersamaan. Sedangkan si empunya nama hanya bisa cengo saat melihat hasil ulangannya.

"Dan yang mendapat peringkat dua adalah Ying, selamat." Kata cik gu sambil menyerahkan hasil ulangan milik Ying. Mendengar hal itu Yaya menjadi kahwatir. 'Tak apa masih ada peringkat tiga.' Batinnya.

"Yaya, haahh ada apa dengan hasil ulangan kamu, kenapa kali ini mendapat nilai terendah?" kata Cik Gu menyerahkan hasil ulangan Yaya.

"HEEE?!" sontak hal itu membuat seisi kelas gempar.

"EEHHH TAK MUNGKIN!" jerit Yaya sedetik kemudian ia pingsan.

~~~~UNLUCKY YAYA~~~~

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ergh ini dimana?" tanyanya denga suara pelan.

"kamu ada di UKS." Kata Halilintar yang duduk disamping ranjang tempat Yaya terbaring.

"Lho kok kak Hali ada disini?" Tanya Yaya bingung melihat Halilintar ada di UKS sekolah dasar Pulau Rintis.

"Tadi Ying ngasih tau kalau kamu pingsan." Kata Halilintar dengan suara datar.

"sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil duduk.

" jam 10." Jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Eh jam 10? Gawat aku bakal ketinggalan jam pelajaran memasak." Kata Yaya yang langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju kelas memasak.

Halilintar hanya bengong melihat adiknya itu.

"Heemmm udah sehat kayaknya. Balik kelas ah." Kata Halilintar yang lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

Sementara itu Yaya langsung masuk ke kelas memasak. Ia meminta maaf kepada Cik gu yang ada di situ.

"Nah hari ini kita akan membuat biscuit." Kata Cik Gu dan langsung mendapat respon keluhan dari para murid kecuali Yaya.

"Yeeeyy buat biscuit." Kata Yaya senang. Ia sudah lama sekali tak membuat biscuit sejak acara cosplay waktu itu.

-SKIP TIME-

" nah murid-murid karena waktunya sudah habis, biscuit hasil praktek boleh kalian makan." Kata cik gu yang lalu keluar ruang praktek.

"Eh, Ying kamu mau cicipi biscuit aku?" Tanya Yaya kepada Ying yang ada disebelahnya.

"E-eh tak usah Yaya. Lagi pula biscuit buatanku juga masih banyak." Kata Ying sambil menunjukan biscuit buatannya.

"Hem oke. " Yaya memperhatikan biskuitnya lekat-lekat. "cobain ah." Katanya lalu ia mengambil satu keping biscuit buatannya sendiri dan memasukkan kedalam mulut.

'Urgh kok keras ya' batinnya saat mencoba menggigit biskuitnya. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali akhirnya pada gigitan ke 4 Yaya berhasil mematahkan biscuit buatannya itu. Teman-temannya yang lain memperhatikan Yaya yang mulai mengunyah.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Wajah Yaya terlihat pucat. "Urgh sepertinya aku mau muntah." Kata Yaya yang kemudian langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Teman-temannya yang lain menghembuskan nafas lega. 'Akhirnya dia mencicipi rasa racun buatannya sendiri' batin mereka semua.

Tak berapa lama setelah Yaya kembali dari kamar mandi, badannya menjadi sangat lemas. 'kenapa biscuit aku rasanya seperti kertas pasir ya?' batinnya dalam hati.

Ia berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya dan tak memperhatikan jalan. Tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung batu dan Yaya pun terjatuh.

"Aduuhh kakiku sakit. Kenapa sepertinya hari ini aku sangat sial ya?" katanya sambil memegangi kakinya yang sedikit lecet. Detik itu juga rasanya Yaya ingin menangis. Kemudian Yaya bangkit berdiri, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

Didalam kelas Yaya hanya diam. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kamu kenapa Yaya? Kok terlihat murung."Tanya Ying yang terlihat khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Haaah, tak apa Ying." Kata Yaya lemas.

"Oh iya kamu sudah tau kalau Gopal mewakili sekolah kita ikut lomba cerdas cermat bersama dengan Iwan?" kata Ying.

"Eh apa? Gopal?" Tanya Yaya kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Iya. Katanya karena akhir-akhir ini nilai Gopal sangat bagus, jadi dia terpilih ikut lomba cerdas cermat. Makanya dia gak ikut pelajaran memasak tadi." Jelas Ying.

Yaya menjadi semakin hilang semangat mendengar kabar itu. Biasanya Yaya yang selalu terpilih untuk lomba cerdas cermat. Tapi kali ini… Yaya menghela nafas. 'hilang sudah kesempatanku' batinnya. Padahal Yaya sangat ingin ikut lomba cerdas cermat kali ini.

Kesialan Yaya tak hanya sampai disitu. Saat pulang sekolah, Yaya terjebak hujan. Ia berdiri di depan kelasnya. Semua teman-temannya sudah pulang.

"Kenapa juga aku lupa bawa payung." Gerutu Yaya kesal. Semakin lama hujan justru semakin deras. Ia berharap salah satu kakaknya ada yang berbaik hati menjemput Yaya.

Selama 1 jam Yaya terus berdiri didepan kelasnya. Ia mulai putus asa karena hujan tak kunjung berhenti.

"Oh iya, aku kan bawa handphone." Katanya yang lalu mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam tasnya. Dengan segera ia memencet salah satu nomer kakaknya.

Tuuut tuuut ….. [Halo?] terdengar suara Taufan

"Kak Taufan bisa jemput aku? Aku terjebak hujan didepan kelas" kata Yaya

[…] hening. Tak terdengar suara balasan dari Taufan

"Lho kok-" kata-kata Yaya terputus saat ia melihat layar ponselnya gelap. Rupanya batre handphonnya habis.

Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Yaya. Ia sungguh kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang lupa menge charge batre handphone nya. Kini ia Cuma bisa pasrah menunggu didepan kelas sambil jongkok.

Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Iks…iks…" Yaya mulai terisak.

"Yaya kamu kenapa? Kok nangis disini?" rupanyan Taufan sudah berdiri didepannya.

Yaya mendongak melihat siapa yang ada didepannya.

"Kak Taufan… " Kata Yaya langsung memeluk Taufan.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo pulang." Kata Taufan. Yaya meangguk. Ia berjalan disamping kakaknya.

"Makasih kak udah mau jemput Yaya." Kata Yaya semakin merapatkan diri ke Taufan.

"Iya, tapi kenapa kamu nangis tadi?" Tanya Taufan.

"Habisnya Yaya kesal. Hari ini Yaya sepertinya sial." Kata Yaya.

"Sial?" Tanya Taufan sambil melirik adiknya itu. 'Tumben' batinnya

"Hu'um. Tadi aku lupa gak bikin tugas bahasa inggris jadi aku dihukum, terus nilai ulangan matematika ku paling rendah. Terus tadi aku jatuh." Kata Yaya.

Taufan terus mendengarkan cerita adiknya itu. Sejahil apapun Taufan, diantara saudaranya yang lain justru dia yang paling pengertian dan paling enak dijadikan tempat curhat.

"Yah anggap aja ini pelajaran buat kamu supaya kamu lebih rajin belajar, lebih berhati-hati. Jangan dibikin beban oke." Kata Taufan sambil mengusap lembut kepala Yaya setelah adiknya itu selesai bercerita.

"Iya." Jawab Yaya singkat. Ia merasa agak malu karena perlakuan Taufan. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berdua sudah sampai dirumah.

"Assalamu'alaikum" kata Taufan dan Yaya.

"Wa'alaikum salam." Jawab Gempa yang sedang ada di ruang tengah, masih berkutat dengan setumpuk tugas OSIS.

"Oh Yaya,kamu di cari tu sama kak Ice." Kata Blaze melihat Yaya.

"Eh kenapa?" Tanya Yaya bingung.

"Entah. Kak Ice nungguin kamu di kamarnya." Jawab Blaze sambil mengangkat bahu.

Yaya bingung. Ini tak seperti biasanya. Ice tak pernah memanggil Yaya ataupun kakaknya yang lain kekamarnya kecuali…

Tiba-tiba keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi Yaya

'Gawat' batinnya saat ia memasuki kamar kakak sulungnya itu. Dan hal yang ditakutkannya pun terjadi.

"Yaya, kenapa kamu bisa dapat nilai jelek begini hah?" Tanya Ice saat Yaya sudah ada dikamarnya. Ia memegang selembar kertas hasil ulangan matematika Yaya.

'Dari mana kak Ice bisa dapat kertas ulanganku' batinnya. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yaya, Ice lalu menjawab pertanyaan adik bungsunya itu.

"Tadi Hali yang ngasih ini. Katanya ia dikasih teman kamu Ying pas kamu pingsan." Kata Ice dengan nada dingin.

"I-itu ehm" Yaya tak tau mau bicara apa. Ia paling tak bisa membantah kata-kata kakak sulungnya.

Dan dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Ice memulai siraman roahninya kepada Yaya.

Sungguh satu hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Yaya merasakan sesuatu yang disebut kesialan.

-Unlucky Yaya END-

 **haii maaf untuk chapter ini pendek dan gak ada humornya... mungkin buat chapter depan akan mizu usahain humornya lagi. dan seperti biasa Mizu selalu minta kritik, saran and review please... *puppy eyes no jutsu***

 **jaa mina san... sampai ketemu di chapter depan**

 **mizu**


	5. Oreo

Chapter 5 : Oreo

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio

Warning : AU , Boboiboy elemental and Yaya are sibling, Gaje, OOC , Humor (Maybe), Alur kecepetan , No super power , de el el. Untuk judul chapter ini saya bukan bermaksud untuk promosi.

.

.

.

Happy Reading and…. **Don't like don't read this fanfiction !**

Terkadang hubungan saudara itu tak selalu mulus. Sesekali terjadi pertengkaran baik karena hal spele maupun hal yang benar-benar serius. Para Boboiboy bersaudara pun tak jarang saling bertengkar, walau pertengkaran itu tak pernah berlangsung lama dan biasanya itu bukan hal yang serius.

Sore itu terlihat sosok pemuda berpakaian biru langit dengan corak putih serta topi dengan warna senada. Pemuda itu, Taufan sedang mengendarai skateboardnya dengan sangat lincah. Karena tadi ada ekstrakulikuler seni, jadi dia pulang lebih sore dari biasanya. Dia menghentikan skateboardnya tepat dihalaman rumah.

"Assalamu'alaikum" katanya saat melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu masuk.

"…" hening. Tak ada satu orangpun yang menjawab salamnya. 'Tumben' batinnya karena semua anggota keluarga Boboiboy pasti akan menjawab saat seseorang mengucapkan salam kecuali jika memang taka da yang mendengar. Taufan melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang tengah dan disana ia menemukan sesosok berwarna merah hitam yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri (baca : tidur) di sofa. 'Heemmm Hali, tidur rupanya, terus kemana yang lain ya?' pikirnya. Karena penasaran, pencarian Taufan pun berlanjut ke dapur. Hasilnya masih nihil. Ia masih belum menemukan saudaranya yang lain.

"Ah, mandi dulu aja." Kata Taufan. Lalu ia naik kelantai dua menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

Tak berapa lama setelah Taufan masuk ke kamarnya, Halilintar bangun. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lalu diliriknya jam yang ada di ruangan itu.

'Erggh masih jam 5 toh. Makan malam masih lama dong.' Batinnya sambil menguap. Halilintar bangkit dari sofa dan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur untuk cuci muka di wastafel. Setelah mengeringkan wajahnya ia melangkah menuju lemari pendingin mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan selagi menunggu makan malam. Disaat bersamaan Taufan yang baru turun dari lantai dua juga masuk dapur dan ikut mengintip isi kulkas karena dia juga sudah lapar.

"Waaahh ada oreo. Tinggal satu bungkus pula. Pas banget." kata Taufan melihat cemilan kesukaannya itu. Sebenarnya semua Boboiboy bersaudara suka dengan biscuit hitam berlapis krim itu. Halilintar yang mendengar suara orang lain dibelakangnya secara otomatis menengok dan mendapati ternyata Taufan yang berdiri disana. Ia melirik tajam kakaknya itu. Taufan yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Halilintar merasa bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ini aku duluan yang nemuin berarti oreonya jadi hak milikku." Kata Halilintar ketus dan langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke oreo itu yang sebenranya entah milik siapa. Namun tangannya langsung ditepis Taufan.

"Gak bisa. Disini aku yang lebih tua. Jadi itu hak ku." Katanya sambil menunjukan sebuah seringai. Biasanya Halilintar akan menurut kalau Taufan sudah menunjukan seringaiannya, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Halilintar kemudian mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"Oh, kamu mau melawan kakakmu ini ya?" kata Taufan saat menyadari aura adiknya itu.

"Aku gak mau ngalah terus sama kak Taufan. Harusnya kak Taufan yang ngalah sama aku." Kata Halilintar dengan nada dingin. Ia menatap tajam Taufan. Taufan pun tak kalah tajam menatap Halilintar.

'SRING'

'DUAR'

Saat Halilintar dan Taufan saling menatap tajam, terdengar suara-suara aneh yang sebenarnya itu adalah suara Gempa yang tengah mengasah pisau di halaman belakang untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sedangkan suara ledakan itu berasal dari percobaan gunung berapi Yaya yang dibantu Blaze yang tak jauh dari posisi Gempa.

Suasana di dapur menjadi lebih tegang. Taufan sudah bersiap menyerang Halilintar dengan jurus tae kwon do nya sementara Halilintar sudah bersiap dengan gerakan wushu nya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian perang antar kakak beradik itu dimulai.

######OREO######

Sementara kita tinggalkan arena pertarungan itu. Tak jauh dari rumah Boboiboy terlihat sosok sang kakak sulung yang melangkah dengan gontai. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul setengah enam. Perutnya sudah keroncongan. 'huufftt capeknya' batin Ice sambil terus melangkah. Hari itu kegiatan sekolahnya sangat padat. Entah itu kegiatan praktek yang sampai sore, belum lagi ada rapat ekskul yang membuatnya tak sempat makan siang dan kegiatan lain-lainnya. Sungguh hari itu Ice benar-benar sangat lelah dan lapar. Yang dibutuhkannya saat itu adalah pulang kerumah secepatnya, mandi , makan malam dan tidur. Mengingat mengenai makan malam membuat Ice sangat senang karena hari ini jatah Gempa yang masak. Biasanya adiknya yang paling normal itu selalu memasak makan malam yang enak-enak. Memikirkannya saja membuat air liur Ice menetes. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Katanya begitu sampai dirumah.

"…" hening. Tak ada jawaban salam dari adik-adiknya yang manis. Ice tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Ice langsung melemparkan tasnya kesembarang tempat. Itu benar-benar diluar kebiasaannya. Sungguh Ice benar-benar lelah bahkan hanya untuk meletakkan tasnya ketempat seharusnya.

Saat akan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar, Ice teringat sesuatu. 'Oh iya aku masih punya oreo di kulkas. Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut sebelum makan malam.' Batinnya. Dengan segera ia melangkah menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti di sekat penghubung antara dapur dengan ruang tengah. Matanya membelalak melihat kekacauan yang terjadi.

Kursi jungkir balik, banyak sampah berserakan , keran sedikit penyok, kompor hampir jatuh dan lantai dapur yang penuh dengan remah-remah berwarna hitam.

"Apa yang-" kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat dua makhluk berwarna biru dan merah hitam tengah bergelut dilantai sambil memegang sebuah bungkus yang tak asing bagi Ice. 'TIDAAAAKKK ITU OREO KU!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Oke sebagai kakak yang baik, hal pertama yang harus Ice lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini adalah melerai adik-adiknya.

"Taufan, Hali sudah hentikan." Katanya walau tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"HALI, BERIKAN OREONYA PADAKU!" teriak Taufan mencoba merebut oreo yang bukngkusnya sudah sobek dan isinya hancur.

"GAK MAU! KAK TAUFAN HARUSNYA NGALAH SAMA ADIKNYA! " Balas Halilintar sambil terus menggenggam bungkus oreo itu.

"GAK! AKU GAK MAU NGALAH! MASA KAKAK HARUS NGALAH TERUS, SESEKALI ADIKNYA DONG YANG NGALAH!" Kata Taufan masih terus berusaha merebut oreo dari tangan Halilintar.

"SELAMA INI JUGA AKU TERUS YANG NGALAH SAMA KAK TAUFAN! AKU UDAH CAPEK NGALAH TERUS!" balas Halilintar lagi tak kalah sengit.

Sementara itu Ice yang merasa perkataannya tak dihiraukan kedua adiknya itu menjadi emosi. Wajahnya saat ini semerah kepiting rebus karena marah.

'DUAK'

'KRAK'

Tanpa sadar Ice sudah memukul didinding di sampingnya dan meciptakan sebuah retakan. Mendengar suara itu, Taufan dan Halilintar langsung menghentikan 'kegiatan' mereka. Keduanya menatap sumber suara. Melihat Ice berdiri disitu dengan kepala tertunduk, atu tangan terkepal dan tangan lain meninju didinding dan terlihat retakan di dinding yang sebelumnya mulus, membuat Taufan dan Halilintar berkeringat dingin.

"Kalian. Berdua . Bereskan . Kekacauan ini. SEKARANG!" kata Ice dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Taufan dan Halilintar langsung menelan ludah kasar. "I-Iya." Kata mereka berdua yang langsung membereskan hasil pertarungan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Gempa masuk. Ia berjalan dengan santainya.

"Lho kak Ice baru pulang." Kata Gempa sambil melepas earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Pantas saja ia tak mendengar suara pertengkaran Taufan dan Halilintar yang seperti perang dunia itu. "Astaga. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" katanya saat melihat dapur yang berantakan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Gempa paham apa yang terjadi saat melihat Taufan dan Halilintar membersihkan dapur dan diatas meja tergeletak bungkus oreo yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Tak berapa lama Yaya dan Blaze ikut bergabung. Tubuh mereka penuh dengan angus.

"Kalian habis ngapain?" Tanya Ice agak ketus saat melihat kedua adiknya yang baru masuk dapur itu.

" Habis bikin model gunung berapi. Tugas sekolahnya Yaya." Kata Blaze agak kaget ditanyai Ice dengan nada seperti itu.

"Gempa." Panggil Ice.

"I-iya." Jawab siempunya nama.

"Tolong masakin sup sayur, isinya nanti kamu tambah kacang polong sama brokoli." Kata Ice.

Halilintar dan Taufan yang mendengar itu langsung menatap horror kakak sulung mereka. 'Gawaaaaat' batin mereka berdua. Kacang polong dan brokoli adalah dua jenis sayuran yang paling tak disukai Taufan dan Halilintar.

" Dan nati gak boleh ada makanan yang dibuang. Kalau sampai ada yang ketahuan membuang makanan…" kata Ice sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya membuat semua adiknya (kecuali Yaya yang memang terlalu polos) bergidik ngeri.

Setelah selesai mengatakan hal itu Ice melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar untuk mandi.

"Kak Ice mau aku siapkan air hangat buat mandi?" Tanya Yaya polos.

"Boleh." Jawab Ice singkat. Setidaknya adik bungsunya itu sangat mengerti kebutuhannya sekarang. Dengan segera Yaya merebus air. Sementara Gempa mulai menyiapkan makan malam, Blaze juga masuk kamar untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Halilintar dan Taufan menangis dalam hati mengrutuki diri mereka masing-masing.

Tepat pukul setengah tujuh malam, setelah sholat maghrib, para Boboiboy bersaudara makan malam bersama. Mereka menikmati makan malam buatan Gempa yang memang sangat lezat kecuali Halilintar dan Taufan yang terpaksa memakan sayuran yang mereka benci. Namun penderitaan mereka tak hanya sampai disitu karena setelah sholat isya, Halilintar dan Taufan dipanggil Ice ke kamarnya dan tentu saja mereka berdua akan menerima 'ceramah' dari kakak sulung mereka.

#####OREO END #####

 **Haiii semuaaaa... apa kabarrrrr... pertama Mizu mau minta maaf karena baru bisa update hari ini... dan entah kenapa mizu merasa semakin lama chapternya semakin pendek ya isinya... yaaahhh harap maklum ya terkadang suka hilang inspirasinya pas ditengah-tengah jadi yaaahhh cuma bisa segini /Malah curhat/ hehehehe seperti biasa mizu selalu minta kritik saran dari para readers sekalian... dan akhir kata review please... ^^**

 **sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yaaaa...**

 **mizu**


	6. Because K-Drama

Chapter 6 : Because K-Drama

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio

Warning : AU , Boboiboy elemental and Yaya are sibling, Gaje, OOC , Humor (Maybe), Alur kecepetan , No super power , de el el. Di chapter ini agak ada romancenya nyempil dikit dan mungkin humornya masih gak kerasa -,-".

.

.

.

Happy Reading and…. **Don't like don't read this fanfiction !**

"Hweee…. Kak Ice sebenarnya apa salahku?" Kata Gempa sambil menangis berlutut di depan kakaknya, Ice.

Ice hanya menatap dingin Gempa. Tak satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Keempat saudaranya yang lain hanya bingung melihat sikap dingin Ice kepada adik kesayangannya itu.

Sudah seminggu Ice bersikap dingin kepada Gempa. Semua hal yang Gempa lakukan dianggap salah oleh Ice. Padahal biasanya Ice selalu bersikap lembut kepada Gempa. Walau terkadang Gempa menjahili kakaknya itu, tapi Ice tak pernah sekalipun marah kepada Gempa. Namun sudah seminggu ini Ice selalu menjauhi Gempa dan bersikap dingin. Hal itu tentu saja membuat si anak nomer 2 menjadi bingung. Gempa merasa tak berbuat apa-apa yang bisa membuat kakaknya itu marah dan tak mau berbicara kepadanya.

Memang Gempa tak berbuat apa-apa. Sebenarnya semua itu berawal pada hari rabu minggu lalu.

"Hah... hah...hah... se-ben-tar lagi- sampai hah rumah hah..." Kata-kata Ice terputus-putus karena nafasnya yang memburu akibat berlari. Hari ini adalah hari Rabu. Hari yang selalu di tunggu-tunggu Ice, si sulung Boboiboy bersaudara karena pada hari itu ia terbebas dari kegiatan ekskul dan kegiatan lain yang selalu menyita waktunya untuk bersantai dirumah. Dan pada hari itu pula acara kesukaan Ice akan ditayangkan di tv.

"Assalamu'alaikum" katanya saat Ice sampai dirumah.

"Wa'alaikum salam." Jawab Gempa yang tengah berada di ruang tengah. Seperti biasa Gempa masih berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya. "Tumben kakak pulang awal." Kata Gempa tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop.

"Biasa hari rabu. Gak ada ekskul." Jawab Ice sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Oh." Jawab Gempa singkat.

Ice segera masuk kekamar. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu ia menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi Ice segera bergegas menuju lantai satu. Disana masih terlihat Gempa yang tengah sibuk memainkan jarinya di atas keyboard. Ice melirik Gempa sejenak lalu ia ke dapur guna mengambil cemilan.

"Gempa geser dong." Kata Ice.

"Hm." Jawab Gempa singkat yang langsung menggeser posisi duduknya.

Gempa memang suka mengerjakan tugas sekolah diruang tengah, lebih tepatnya didepan tv. dan itu sebenarnya sedikit mengganggu Ice karena dia ingin menonton acara favoritnya. Untungnya yang saat ini diruang tengah itu Gempa, bukannya Taufan atau Blaze yang biasanya gak mau disuruh geser.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Ice sambil menghidupkan tv.

"Hali sama Yaya belanja, Blaze belum pulang. Taufan ke rumah temen." Jawab Gempa agak ketus karena konsentrasinya sedikit terganggu.

"Oh." Jawab Ice singkat. Tak berapa lama acara tv favoritnya, yaitu drama korea pun dimulai.

Ice memang sangat suka menonton drama korea entah itu yang bergenre humor, angst, romance maupun tentang kerajaan. Kalau sudah menonton drama korea, Ice bisa melupakan semua hal yang terjadi disekitarnya. Mungkin kalau ada bom atom atau gempa bumi pun ia tak kan sadar. Dan satu hal yang membuat kelima adiknya heran yaitu mau selucu atau sesedih apapun adegannya, Ice akan menonton dengan wajah super datar.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Kata Halilintar dan Yaya bersamaan.

"Wa'alaikum salam." Jawab Gempa yang kini sudah sedikit rileks karena tugasnya sudah hampir selesai.

"Lho kak Ice sudah pulang toh?" tanya Yaya melihat kehadiran kakak sulungnya.

"Oh iya sekarang rabu ya? Pantas." Kata Halilintar sambil meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja di dapur.

"Hali hari ini masak apa?" tanya Ice saat ada iklan.

"Chicken teriyaki sama sup jamur." Kata Halilintar mulai mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari dalam kantung tas belanja.

" Hem oke." Kata Ice yang perhatiannya kembali ke layar tv.

"Fyuuuh akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Gempa sambil men shut down laptopnya. "Yaya bikinin roti panggang dong." Lanjutnya.

"Ya." Kata Yaya yang langsung melaksanakan perintah Gempa.

"Kak nontonnya jangan dekat-dekat dong." Kata Gempa memperingatkan kakaknya itu.

"Hn." Jawab Ice singkat, tapi masih tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Nih kak." Kata Yaya saat meletakkan sepiring roti panggang berlapis selai coklat dan segelas ice lemon tea.

"Wah kamu tau aja kesukaan ku. Makasih." Kata Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Yaya yang juga tersenyum.

Ice sekilas mencium aroma roti panggang, otomatis tangannya langsung menggapai roti yang terletak di antara dirinya dan Gempa. Tatapannya masih terfokus ke tv dan tak sengaja Ice memegang tangan Gempa yang juga akan mengambil sepotong roti panggang kesukaannya itu.

Sontak Ice dan Gempa sama-sama menoleh.

"Eh maaf. Kak Ice dulu yang ambil." Kata Gempa sambil menarik tangannya.

Ice mengambil satu potong roti panggang dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam mulut dengan wajah super datar.

"Kak itu dramanya tentang apa?" tanya Gempa yang juga memakan roti panggang yang ada.

" Sepasang kekasih yang jiwanya tertukar kalau pas hujan." Jawab Ice singkat.

"Oh, aku ikutan nonton ya." Kata Gempa yang juga mulai ikut menikmati alur cerita.

"Hn." Jawab Ice singkat. Dan mereka berdua pun menonton drama korea itu bersama.

~~~~Because K-Drama~~~~~

"Kak Gempa, Kak Ice makan malam udah siap." Kata Blaze menepuk pundak kedua kakaknya itu yang tengah asik menonton tv.

"Oh Blaze udah pulang? " tanya Gempa sedikit kaget saat ditepuk oleh Blaze.

"Iya sejam yang lalu." Kata Blaze sambil meninggalkan kedua kakaknya itu.

"Ugghh. Hemm udah selesai." Kata Ice sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat jam yang ada diruangan itu. Matanya membelalak karena ternyata sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh. "HEEE SUDAH HAMPIR SETENGAH TUJUH?! GAWAT AKU BELUM SHOLAT!" kata Ice buru-buru. "Kalian udah sholat maghrib?" tanyanya kepada adik-adiknya.

"Udah." Jawab keempat adiknya bersamaan.

"Kamu?" tanya Ice kepada Gempa yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. "Ya udah ayo sholat dulu." Kata Ice kepada Gempa. Selesai Sholat mereka berenam makan malam bersama.

Selesai makan dan sholat isya, Ice langsung masuk kekamrnya. Didalam kamar ia masih melanjutkan menonton drama korea di laptop. Dan secara kebetulan hari itu Ice sama sekali tak ada pr yang harus dikerjakan, jadi dia bisa menonton drama sampai puas. Tak berapa lama Ice pun tertidur.

~~~~Because K-Drama~~~~~

Ice membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Errgghh ini dimana?" tanyanya bingung saat mengamati ruangan yang ada disekitarnya. Ruangan itu sangat indah. Didekor dengan bunga dimana-mana dan bernuansakan putih.

'Seperti di istana' batinnya. Tak berapa lama terdengar alunan musik yang merdu. Ia menengok ke sumber suara.

"Lho Hali, Taufan, Blaze , Yaya kalian ngapain main musik disini?" tanya Ice saat menyadari ternyata keempat adiknya lah yang memainkan instrumen musik tersebut.

Keempat adiknya sama sekali tak menjawab. Mereka masih terus bermain alat musik.

"Kak Ice." Terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Ice. Ice langsung menengok dan mendapati Gempa berdiri dibelakangnya dengan mengenakan sebuah tuxsedo yang sangat bagus. Jujur saja Ice berpendapat kalau adiknya itu tampan. Yah walaupun sebenarnya semua anak laki-laki Boboiboy itu tampan.

"Gempa. Ngapain kamu pakai baju kayak gitu?" tanya Ice bingung.

Gempa hanya diam. Ia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ice. Lalu Gempa menjulurkan tangannya. "Mau dansa?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

'BLUSH'

Seketika itu juga wajah Ice memerah "Ap-?" kata-katanya terputus karena Gempa langsung meraih tangan Ice dan mereka berdua mulai berdansa.

Ice merasa bingung dengan situasi yang ia alami saat ini.

"Sudah ikuti saja musiknya. Tak usah memikirkan hal lain." Kata Gempa lembut.

Ice yang merasa wajahnya semakin memanas, langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mendorong tubuh Gempa.

"Sebenarnya kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Ice mulai panik.

"Aku gak papa kok. Cuma aku gak bisa berhenti mikirin kamu." Kata Gempa sambil memberikan sekuntum mawar merah yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Apa?! Kamu udah gila ya? Aku ini kakakmu tau?" kata Ice sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Iya aku gila karena cinta sama kamu." Kata Gempa lagi sambil melangkah mendekati Ice.

Ice merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia refleks memundurkan langkahnya saat Gempa maju. Tak disangka Ice tersandung dan ia terjatuh.

Gempa yang melihat hal itu langsung menangkap tubuh Ice. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. Ice bisa melihat jelas wajah adiknya itu. Saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Sekali lagi ia mendorong tubuh Gempa dan langsung berbalik. Namun tangannya di tarik oleh Gempa. Dan tak disangka Gempa mengecup singkat bibir Ice membuat siempunya bibir merona hebat.

"LEPASKAN!" teriaknya. Ice langsung berlari dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus meninggalkan Gempa yang berdiri sambil tersenyum.

'Apa-apaan tadi itu?' batin Ice. Ia terus berlari meninggalkan ruangan yang kini menurutnya sudah tak terlihat indah lagi. Ice hampir menangis. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah...hah...hah... t-ta-tadi itu... tadi itu FIRST KISS KU! TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" teriaknya.

~~~~Because K-Drama~~~~~

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" Ice langsung membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Lalu ia mendengar suara ketukan.

"Kak, Kak Ice kenapa? Kak." Teriak Halilintar dari balik pintu.

Nfas Ice masih memburu. Jantungnya masih berdegup sangat kencang. Perlahan ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kak Ice kenapa sih kok teriak-teriak gitu?" tanya Blaze dengan wajah khawatir. Kamar Blaze dan Halilintar memang berdekatan dengan kamar Ice. Jadi wajar kalau mereka mendengar teriakan Ice.

"Ah gak papa Cuma mimpi buruk aja." Kata Ice dengan wajah datarnya. Padahal didalam hati ia masih ketakutan dengan mimpinya itu.

"Makanya sebelum tidur baca doa. Jangan nonton drama korea sebelum tidur! Bisa jadi kebawa mimpi tuh adegannya!" kata Halilintar yang kemudian kembali masuk kekamarnya.

'Kok dia tau.' Batin Ice bingung mendengar perkataan adiknya itu.

"Haaaahhh ku kira apaan. Ya udah ah aku mau tidur lagi. Hoaaamm." Kata Blaze yang juga kembali kekamarnya.

Ice memandangi kedua adiknya itu. Kemudian Ice juga kembali masuk kekamarnya. Ia kembali berbaring ditempat tidur. "Huh menyebalkan." Katanya. Ice berusaha kembali tidur. Tapi percuma karena mimpinya terus terngiang dikepalanya.

"Mungkin bener juga kata Hali, aku kebanyakan nonton drama korea." Kata Ice lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi bagaimana bisa aku memimpikan Gempa mengajak ku dansa dan menciumku?" lanjutnya

Diliriknya layar laptop yang masih menampilkan adegan drama korea dimana kedua kekasih yang jadi tokoh utama drama tersebut sedang berciuman. Melihat adegan itu, membuat Ice teringat mimpinya barusan. Ice langsung mematikan laptopnya secara kasar.

"Mungkin karena adegan itu." Katanya agak kesal.

~~~~Because K-Drama~~~~~

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Baru dua jam yang lalu Ice bisa memejamkan matanya. Jam wakernya terus berbunyi.

"Ugghh berisik." Katanya sambil melempar (dengan tak sadar) jam wakernya. Ice kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kak Ice bangun, subuhan dulu." Terdengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu.

Ice melirik singkat pintu kamarnya. "Ugh, iya lima menit lagi." Katanya dengan malas.

"Kak Bangun! subuhan dulu! " kata orang dibalik pintu sekali lagi.

Dengan perasaan malas, Ice akhirnya bangun dan mengambil air wudhu. Saat membuka pintu kamar ia sedikit kaget melihat ternyata Gempa yang berdiri disana.

"Ayo kak sholat" kata Gempa sedikit kesal karena kakaknya itu sulit dibangunkan. Ia lalu meninggalkan Ice yang masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Terlintas lagi mimpi buruknya di benak Ice.

Cepat-cepat ia mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatifnya itu. 'Ah mungkin setelah ini aku gak bakal nonton drama korea lagi' Batinnya sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kamarnya. Dan benar saja setelah selesai sarapan Ice langsung menghapus semua file drama korea miliknya dan ia tak pernah lagi menonton drama korea di tv. Dan itulah alasan sebenarnya sikap dingin Ice kepada Gempa.

~~~~BECAUSE K-DRAMA END~~~~~

 **Hai hai... jumpa lagi sama Mizu... gak pada bosen kan ketemu mizu? pasti pada nungguin Fic bikinan Mizu ini kan? /PD amat lu/ hehehehe di chapter ini Mizu nyoba beralih fokus karena biasanya Hali terus yang jadi titik fokusnya. Sesekali coba ke yang saudara lainnya. dan untuk Chapter ini Mizu milih Ice sama Gempa... tapi sedikit nyempil Romance nih... new pairing Gempa x Ice... mizu harap readers semua suka... kalau gak suka gak papa sih... nah gak perlu banyak omong lagi... oh iya sebelumnya mizu ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada readers yang udah berkenan ninggalin review, Mizu senang baca review dari kalian semua dan maaf kalau gak Mizu balas... *Nunduk* sekali lagi terima kasih *nunduk lagi* ... Nah jangan bosen-bosen ninggalin jejak kalian di fic ini ya... kritik, saran dan review selalu mizu tunggu... daaahhhh jaa nee... sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya...**

 **Mizu**


	7. hospitalized Gempa

Chapter 7 : Hospitalized Gempa

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studio

Warning : AU , Boboiboy elemental and Yaya are sibling, Gaje, OOC , Humor (Maybe), Alur kecepetan , No super power , de el el.

.

.

.

Happy Reading and…. **Don't like don't read this fanfiction !**

Setiap orang memiliki ketakutan tersendiri terhadap benda, makhluk atau situasi tertentu. Tak terkecuali anak nomer 2 dari 6 Bobobiboy bersaudara, Gempa. Walau Gempa terlihat paling 'normal' dan sempurna, tapi Gempa tetaplah seorang manusia.

Malam itu tepatnya selasa malam, seperti biasa para Boboiboy saudara melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing setelah selesai makan malam. Gempa kembali tenggelam dalam lautan tugas-tugas sekolah dan OSIS di ruang tengah. Ia sudah seperti menjadi penghuni tetap ruang itu. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah menari diatas keyboard.

"Ugh kepalaku sakit." Katanya saat berhenti mengetik.

Tak berapa lama muncul Blaze dari dapur sambil memakan roti coklat favoritnya. "Hmmm enak banget rotinya. Eh kak Gempa kenapa?" tanyanya saat melihat wajah Gempa yang seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Blaze boleh minta tolong ambilkan obat sakit kepala? Aku pusing." Katanya saat menyadari kehadiran Blaze.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Blaze langsung berlari menuju dapur. Ia membuka salah satu lemari dapur tempat menyimpan kotak P3K. "Alamak, Gempa obatnya habis." Teriaknya dari dapur.

Gempa hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia jadi ingat kalau kemarin Halilintar sempat bilang kalau obat sakit kepalanya habis. 'Kenapa juga aku lupa buat beli kemarin?' batinnya kesal.

"Hmm.. Ha kita kerumah sakit aja ya?" kata Blaze saat kembali ke ruang tengah. Blaze sangat paham kalau kakaknya itu jarang sakit. Namun sekalinya Gempa sakit, biasanya itu lumayan parah.

Sebutir keringat dingin meluncur diwajah Gempa saat mendengar ide Blaze. "Tak perlu. Aku baik-baik aja kok." Katanya. Gempa kembali mengerjakan tugas didepan matanya sambil menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Ayolah kak. Biar kamu cepet sembuh." Rayu Blaze sambil memegangi tangan Gempa yang hanya mendapat respon berupa gelengan kepala. Inilah salah satu sifat Gempa yang paling dibenci Blaze. Gempa selalu memaksakan diri dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Padahal kondisi tubuhnya sedang sakit.

"Ugghh capeknya. Eh ada apa ini?" Tanya Taufan saat melewati ruang tengah setelah selesai memainkan 3 game diruangan khusus yang disediakan dirumah itu.

"Itu kak Gempa sakit. Aku ajak dia ke rumah sakit,tapi gak mau." Jawab Blaze. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Gempa kamu sakit?" Tanya Taufan saat mendekati kakak kembarnya itu. Walau Gempa dan Taufan kembar identic, tapi hubungan batin mereka tak sekuat Blaze dan Halilintar. Hanya saja Taufan bisa membaca pikiran Gempa.

"Gak. Aku gak papa." Kata Gempa sambil tersenyum lemah. Saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat pucat.

"Blaze, kamu panggil kak Ice sana." Perintah Taufan yang langsung dilaksanakan Blaze.

"Jangan. Jangan Kak Ice." Kata Gempa panic. Ia tak mau kakak sulungnya itu tau kalau dia sakit. Karena Ice pasti akan memaksanya ke rumah sakit. Dan Gempa tak bisa menolak perintah kakaknya itu.

Blaze langsung berlari menuju lantai dua. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Ice yang berwarna aquamarine agak keras.

"KAK ICE, DIPANGGIL KAK TAUFAN DIRUANG TENGAH! AYO BANGUN!" teriaknya. Blaze tau kalau dengan volume suara normal kakaknya yang suka berhibernasi(?) itu tak akan bangun. Setelah menunggu selama 5 menit, pintu kamar dibuka juga dan memunculkan makhluk penghuni kamar itu.

"Ada apa sih teriak-teriak?" Tanya Ice sambil mengucek matanya. Sesuai degaan Blaze, kakak sulungnya itu sudah tidur dan hanya suara menggelegar Taufan, Blaze dan Yaya yang bisa membangunkan Ice dari dunia mimpi.

Disaat bersamaan pintu kamar Halilintar juga terbuka dengan kasar. "WOY BLAZE PELANIN SUARAMU UDAH MALAM TAU! AKU LAGI NGERJAIN PR NIH!" katanya dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak. Ia paling benci kalau konsentrasinya terganggu.

Sebuah jitakan penuh cinta dari Ice sukses mendarat dikepala Halilintar. " Kamu juga pelanin suaramu." Katanya kesal. Kemudian ia turun ke lantai satu diikuti Blaze dan Halilintar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat memasuki ruang tengah.

"Gempa sakit, tapi dia gak mau kerumah sakit" Jawab Taufan singkat.

"Aku gak papa kok." Kata Gempa berusaha meyakinkan saudaranya yang lain.

"bukannya tadi kamu bilang kepalamu sakit? Lagi pula wajahmu udah pucat banget. Gak mungkin kalau kamu Cuma sakit biasa. Aku tau itu." Kata Taufan membantah perkataan Gempa.

"Apa kita perlu cara khusus untuk bawa kak Gempa kerumah sakit?" kata Blaze. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk diwajahnya dan biasanya itu bukan pertanda bagus.

"Heemm tak perlu. Hali kamu tolong ambilin toples yang warna pink di lemari dapur tempat cemilan." Perintah Ice. Ia terus menatap Gempa dengan wajah datar.

"Tu-tunggu dulu aku baik-baik aja kak sungguh." Kata Gempa panic saat meneripa tatapan datar Ice

"Oke." Jawab Halilintar. Ia kemudian mengambil toples yang dimaksud. Ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri saat menyentuh toples itu. 'Kayaknya aku tau isi toples ini.' Batinnya. Ia dengan segera kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Yang ini?" kata Halilintar sambil menyerahkan toples itu kepada Ice.

"Iya." Jawab Ice. Ia kemudian membuka tutup toples dan mengeluarkan isi toples itu yang ternyata adalah biscuit Yaya.

'Sejak kapan racun itu disimpan didapur?!' Batin Gempa semakin panic. Seingatnya Yaya tak pernah lagi membuat biscuit.

"Blaze, Taufan pegangi Gempa!" Kata Ice.

"GYAAA LEPASKAN AKU-uuffttt." Jeritan Gempa terputus karena Ice memasukan beberapa keeping biscuit Yaya ke mulutnya. Halilintar hanya menonton adegan' penyiksaan' itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Apa berhasil?" Tanya Blaze sambil terus memegangi tangan Gempa.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Kata Yaya saat memasuki rumah. Ia baru saja belajar kelompok dengan Ying dan Gopal.

"Wa'alaikum salam." Jawab Ice, dan Halilintar bersamaan.

"Lho ada apa ini?" Tanya Yaya saat memasuki ruang tengah. Tatapannya terfokus kepada toples ditangan Ice. "eh itu kan biskuit hasil praktek aku udah 1 minggu yang lalu." Katanya dengan wajah polos.

Pernyataan Yaya itu sontak membuat keempat kakaknya terkejut.

"Apa?! Kak Gempa...bangun Kak... Wah sepertinya dia pingsan." Kata Blaze saat tak mendapat jawaban dari Gempa. " Kalau begitu ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit." Lanjutnya.

"Oke. Biar aku, Taufan sama Blaze yang kerumah sakit. Kalian jaga rumah. Dan Hali tolong kamu buatkan surat ijin untuk Gempa." Kata Ice.

Kemudian mereka bertiga pergi kerumah sakit. Untungnya Ice bisa mengendarai mobil, jadi mereka tak kesulitan membawa Gempa yang saat itu pingsan ke rumah sakit.

~~~~~ **Hospitalized Gempa ~~~~~~**

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Blaze dan Taufan dibantu beberapa perawat langsung membawa Gempa ke ruang perawatan. Sementara Ice mengurus administrasi.

"Ugh kak Gempa berat juga ya. Dia makan batu ya?" keluh Blaze saat memindahkan tubuh Gempa dari dalam mobil ke kasur khusus pasien.

"Bukan batu. Mungkin dia kebanyakan makan biscuit Yaya." Jawab Taufan asal. Seorang perawat langsung membawa Gempa ke sebuah bangsal. Blaze dan Taufan menemani Gempa di dalam bangsal. Tak berapa lama Ice tiba di bangsal itu.

Saat setelah sampai di bangsal, Gempa mulai sadar. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Enggh aku dimana?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah.

" Hai kak, sekarang kita sedang dirumah sakit." Jawab Blaze dengan nada ceria.

"APA?!" jerit Gempa. Ia langsung bangun dan merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat. "Aduh, kepalaku pusing." Lanjutnya.

"Sudah, kamu tiduran aja. Sebentar lagi dokter dating kok." Kata Taufan berusaha membaringkan kembali kakak kembarnya itu.

"Sudah kak, tiduran aja. Apa sih yang kakak takutkan?" Kata Blaze dengan sebuah seringai diwajahnya.

"Ehm i-itu-" kata-kata Gempa terputus saat perawat yang membantu membawa Gempa meminta ijin untuk memanggil dokter.

"Gyaaaa biarkan aku pulang. Tugas-tugasku masih banyak!" jeritnya histeris. Taufan reflex langsung memegangi Gempa.

"Ish kau ini. Tenang lah." Kata Taufan berusaha menenangkan Gempa. 'Tidak biasanya Gempa seperti ini.' Batinnya.

"Kau mau diam atau tidak?!" kata Ice dengan nada sangat rendah dan tajam membuat Gempa tak berkutik. Beberapa menit kemudian dokter datang.

"Dokter... Cepat periksa dia.. Sebelum dia berubah menjadi kyubi." Kata Blaze yang tentu saja mendapat hadiah berupa jitakan penuh cinta dari Ice.

"Kamu ini sempat-sempatnya bicara gitu." Kata Ice sedikit kesal dengan adiknya yang sedikit tak mengerti situasi. " Nah silahkan dokter." Lanjutnya sambil sedikit menyingkir untuk memberi ruang kepada sang dokter.

Dokter itu hanya bias tersenyum ramah melihat kelakuan Blaze dan Ice. "Maaf, kalian tolong minggir sedikit ya supaya gak susah periksa pasiennya." Kata dokter.

"Tapi nanti kalau kak Gempa kabur gimana? Tadi aja kak Gempa berontak." Kata Blaze dengan polosnya. Ia dan Taufan masih memegangi tangan Gempa.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu satu saja yang memegangi." Kata Dokter itu dengan senyum ramah.

Mendengar perkataan dokter, Taufan langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Gempa. Dokter kemudian memulai pemeriksaan.

"Gimana dok?" Tanya Ice dengan wajah datar. Walau begitu sebenarnya Ice sangat khawatir mengenai adik kesayangannya itu.

"Dia terkena anemia. Sepertinya dia perlu diopname agar kondisinya betul-betul pulih. Untuk menambah hemoglobinnya dia perlu diberi suntikan eritropoietin (*). Nah saya ambilkan dulu. Permisi." Kata sang dokter setelah selesai memeriksa kondisi Gempa.

Mendengar kata-kata suntikan dan opname membuat Gempa berkeringat dingin. Ia paling benci jika harus berhubungan dengan jarum suntik.

"Tuh kan kak. Sudah tau sakit masih memaksakan diri lagi." Kata Blaze sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ugh." Gempa menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Saat ini wajahnya benar-benar pucat.

"Kamu itu terlalu tenggelam dalam tugas-tugas kamu. Sesekali kamu juga perlu istirahat kan." Kata Ice sambil menatap dingin adiknya.

Kemudian terdengar sebuah ketukan. Pintu bangsal tempat Gempa dirawat terbuka. Dokter dan seorang perawat memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk mengobati Gempa. Tatapan Gempa terpaku kepada jarum-jarum suntik yang tersedia. Keringat dingin kembali mengucur deras diwajahnya. Taufanlah yang pertama kali menyadari hal itu.

"Kamu kenapa berkeringat dingin gitu?" tanyanya sambil mengusap keringat di wajah Gempa.

"Hemm jangan-jangan kak Gempa takut jarum suntik ya?" Kata Blaze saat mengikuti arah pandangan Gempa.

"e-eh ng-nggak kok." Jawabnya gugup. Terkadang Blaze itu sangat ahli menyimpulkan sesuatu secara tepat hanya dari gerak gerik seseorang. Melihat reaksi Gempa, membuat ketiga saudaranya curiga.

"Nah pertama saya suntikan EPOnya dulu. Tahan ya." Kata Dokter sambil mengarahkan jarum suntik ke lengan Gempa. Gempa menatap horror jarum itu. Keringat dingin semakin denras mengalir. Wajahnya juga semakin pucat.

"wah kak Gempa keringatnya banyak sekali. Aku lapin ya keringatnya." Kata Blaze sambil menghapus keringat Gempa dengan tisu yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Kelakuannya itu mendapat tatapan datar dari Ice dan Taufan.

"GYAAAAA JANGAANNN" teriak Gempa histeris saat jarum itu hamper menyentuh kulitnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut terutama sang dokter.

"E-eh kak Gempa tenang-tenang." Kata Blaze berusaha menenangkan Gempa.

"TIDAAAKK AKU GAK MAU… Ufftt" teriakan Gempa berhenti saat Blaze dan Taufan tiba-tiba memasukan biscuit Yaya kedalam mulut Gempa.

"Eh dari mana kalian dapat itu?" Tanya Ice heran.

"Hehehe tadi aku bawa buat jaga-jaga." Kata Taufan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu justru membuat Gempa semakin panic.

"KAU INI BISA TENANG GAK SIH!" kata Ice kesal dengan kelakuan Gempa. Ia kemudian menutup mata Gempa. "Blaze, Taufan kamu pegangin tangan Gempa." Perintahnya yang langsung dilakukan Blaze dan Taufan. Melihat hal itu sang dokter langsung menyuntikan EPO ke lengan Gempa. Tak berapa lama Gempa pingsan karena syok. Perawatpun dengan segera membantu memasangkan infus.

Setelah semuanya selesai dokter dan perawat itu keluar ruangan meninggalkan Ice,Taufan dan Blaze.

"Hm, sudah malam sebaiknya kalian tidur biar aku yang jaga Gempa." Kata Ice sambil merebahkan diri di sofa. Namun tak sampai 5 menit, Ice sudah terbang kea lam mimpi.

"Huh apanya yang mau jagain. Sudah kuduga kak Ice pasti bakal langsung tertidur." Kata Taufan melihat kakak sulungnya yang sudah tertidur pulas.

~~~~~ **Hospitalized Gempa ~~~~~~**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari. Taufan masih berkutat dengan game diponselnya, Ice bergelung dipojok sofa seperti kucing kedinginan sementara Blaze, ia berjaga di samping ranjang Gempa meski ia terus menguap beberapa kali. Diliriknya kedua kakaknya. 'hm ternyata kak taufan udah tertidur.' Batinnya saat melihat kakaknya yang serba biru itu matanya terpejam dan kedua tangannya masih menggenggam erat ponsel kesayangannya.

"uggh." Gempa membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Blaze yang menyadari hal itu langsung panic. Ia takut kalau Gempa akan ketakutan begitu melihat infus yang terpasang dilengannya.

"Blaze." Panggil gempa dengan suara serak.

"E-eh apa kak?" Kata Blaze terkejut karena namanya dipanggil.

"Aku haus." Katanya lemah.

"Tunggu sebentar. Nah ini." Kata Blaze sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada Gempa.

"Ugh kepalaku berat." Kata Gempa saat berusaha untuk duduk.

" Gempa udah bangun?" Kata Taufan sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kak Taufan, bantuin kak Gempa duduk. Kak Gempa mau minum." Kata Blaze.

Kemudian Taufan segera bangit dan membantu Gempa duduk.

"Terima kasih. Kak Ice mana?" Tanya Gempa masih dengan suara yang lemah namun wajahnya sudah tak sepucat sebelumnya.

"Itu." Kata Blaze sambil menunjuk Ice yang tidur seperti kucing kedinginan dipojok sofa. Gempa terkekeh geli melihat posisi tidur kakaknya itu.

"Gempa, kamu tidur lagi sana. Kamu harus istirahat yang cukup supaya cepat sembuh." Kata Taufan sambil membantu Gempa berbaring.

"Hoaaamm, ya ampun aku belum tidur sama sekali." Keluh Blaze saat dilihatnya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi.

"Ya sudah kalian tidur juga dong." Kata Gempa.

"Tak perlu. Kami mau jagain kamu." Kata Taufan masih bersikeras untuk menjaga Gempa.

"Kak Ice bangun, gentian jaga Gempa nya." Kata Blaze saat berusaha membangunkan kakaknya itu.

"Udah biarin aja kak Ice tidur. Kalian juga harus tidur." Kata Gempa sambil tersenyum kecil.

Blaze masih terus berusaha memabngunkan Ice selama hamper 20 menit. Dan akhirnya usaha Blaze membuahkan hasil.

"engh... Eh maaf Blaze,Taufan.. Kalian tidur aja.. Biar aku yang jagain Gempa." Katanya sambil meregangkan badan. Ice kemudian bertukar tempat duduk dengan Blaze.

"Kamu juga tidur sana." Kata Gempa sambil mengusap lembut kepala Taufan.

"Tapi aku mau nemenin kamu." Kata Taufan. Ada sedikit rasa cemas disuaranya.

"Udah kamu tidur aja. Atau mau aku bantu supaya kamu tidur?" Perintah Ice. Ada aura gelap yang keluar saat Ice mengatakan hal itu. Dengan segera Taufan berbaring disamping Blaze.

"Awas kalau kamu pura-pura tidur ya!" tegur Ice kepada Taufan.

Gempa hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan saudaranya. Setidaknya dengan begitu rasa sakit dikepalanya sedikit hilang.

Gempa melirik Taufan dan Blaze yang saat ini tidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

"hihihihi coba saja aku bawa kamera." Katanya. Gempa juga menyadari kalau Ice juga sudah tertidur lagi dalam posisi duduk. Gempa kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya dipenuhi rasa takutnya terhadap jarum suntik dan infus. Semua kenangan masa kecilnya yang membuat Gempa trauma dan takut terhadap jarum suntik dan infus terus terngiang dibenaknya.

"Oke aku harus tenang. " katanya lirih lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tak berapa lama Gempa tertidur.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 5 pagi saat Gempa terbangun karena merasakan lenganya basah. Diliriknya plester yang menutupi selang infus yang terpasang dilengannya. 'Basah. Apa tadi tak sengaja kecabut ya infusnya?' pikirnya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia kemudian berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. 'Aku harus panggil perawat.' Batinnya. Ia tak mau membangunkan saudaranya.

'Mereka pasti juga lelah jagain aku semalaman.' Itulah yang ada dipikiran Gempa. Perlahan Gempa turun dari tempat tidur. Ia melangkah perlahan sambil berpegangan dengan benda-benda yyang berada didekatnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Ia membuka pintu perlahan agar tak membangunkan saudaranya.

Selang beberapa detik setelah Gempa membuka pintu, Blaze terjatuh dari sofa.

"Adoii… eh Kak Gempa?" katanya bingung . dengan segera Blaze mengikuti Gempa.

"Ugghh kok gak ada perawat yang lewat sih?" Kata Gempa lemah. Kepalanya kini terasa sangat sakit.

"Kak Gempa tunggu mau kemana?" Teriak Blaze. Ia segera mendekati Gempa. "Ayo balik ke kamar. Kak Gempa ngapain sih diluar?" kata Blaze. Ia merasa sangat khawatir dengan kakaknya itu.

"Ah aku Cuma mau panggil perawat, selang infusnya tak sengaja lepas." Jawabnya dengan suara lemah.

"Tapi kan kak Gempa bisa bangunin aku, kak Taufan atau Kak Ice kan?" Kata Blaze menatap lekat-lekat Gempa.

"Ugh… tapi aku gak tega bangunin kalian. Kaian pasti juga capek." Kata Gempa. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya di gendong ala bridal style oleh Blaze. "E-eh Blaze turunin aku." Lanjutnya panic.

"Udah kak tenang aja. Ayo balik ke kamar. Nanti biar aku yang panggil perawat." Ucap Blaze.

"GYAAAA BLAZE TURUNKAN AKU!" jerit Gempa.

Seorang perawat tiba-tiba berlari kearah mereka berdua. " Ada apa ini? Kenapa rebut-ribut?" Tanya perawat itu.

"Ah maaf, selang infusnya kecabut." Jawab Blaze.

"Kalau begitu silahkan kembali kekamar. Saya ambilkan peralatannya dulu. Nanti saya bantu pasangkan kembali." Kata Perawat tersebut.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Gempa sedikit panik. "GYAAA BLAZE TURUNKAN AKU!". Ia tak mau lagi merasakan jarum suntik menembus pori-porinya.

"Maaf bias pelankan suaranya? Nanti pasien yang lain bisa terganggu." Kata Perawat itu masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Oh maaf, kakakku ini takut dengan jarum suntik dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan itu." Kata Blaze sambil menutup mulut Gempa.

'Dari mana dia tau' batin Gempa. Ia menatap heran adiknya.

"Oh begitu, tapi tolong jangan teriak-teriak lagi. Sekarang silahkan kembali kekamar. Sebentar lagi saya akan keruangan anda." Kata perawat itu yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gempa dan Blaze.

"Dari mana kamu tau aku takut jarum suntik?" Tanya Gempa setelah Blaze melepaskan bekapannya.

"Hehehehe aku kan bisa baca pikiran." Kata Blaze asal.

"Kamu bohong. Yang bisa baca pikiranku Cuma Taufan." Kata Gempa sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu ia ingat kalau Blaze itu ahli menyimpulkan sesuatu secara tepat dan akurat.

"Sekarang tolong turunkan aku." Kata Gempa. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Eh kenapa muka kak Gempa merah gitu?" Ucap Blaze heran dengan wajah Gempa yang tiba-tiba merona.

"Tentu saja aku malu lah digendong begini." Jawab Gempa.

" Ah, gak usah malu gitu kak." Kata Blaze sambil tersenyum. "Nah kita udah sampai." Lanjutnya saat memasuki ruangan Gempa. Blaze merasa ragu untuk menurunkan Gempa karena saat ini Ice sedang bergelung di atas tempat tidur Gempa.

'Duh, kak Ice gimana sih kok malah tidur disitu' batinnya kesal. Kemudian sebuah lampu imajiner muncul dikepalanya.

"KAK ICE BANGUN! ADA KEBAKARAN!" teriaknya tepat disamping kakaknya itu. Sontak Ice langsung terbangun karena terkejut.

"GYAAA KEBAKARAN! Eh.." katanya saat terbangun dan menyadari kalau keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Pppfftt" Blaze berusaha menahan tawanya. "Kak Ice minggir sana."

"O-oh. Maaf." Kemudian Ice menyingkir dari tempat tidur.

"Haaahh sudah lah Blaze, sekarang turunin aku." Kata Gempa melihat kelakuan adiknya.

Blaze meurunkan Gempa dengan hati-hati. Tak berapa lama perawat masuk membawa peralatan yang diperlukan untuk memasang kembali infus Gempa.

Taufan yang mendengar teriakan Blaze juga ikut terbangun. "lho Gempa kenapa?" tanyanya masih belum bangun sepenuhnya.

"Tadi selang infusnya lepas. Sekarang mau dipasangin lagi." Kata Blaze menjawab pertanyaan Taufan yang hanya dijawab 'Oh'.

"Heemm sebenernya kamu kenapa sih kok takut jarum suntik?" Tanya Taufan saat mendekati Gempa.

"Itu karena trauma." Kata Gempa lemah.

"Trauma ?" Tanya Ice heran.

"Iya. Waktu kecil saat aku akan dipasangi infus karena kaget, jarumnya salah masuk dan justru darahku keluar banyak sekali." Kata Gempa sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Oh kejadian itu" kata Taufan saat sudah berhasil mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud.

"Nah sudah selesai. Tak terasa sakit kan? Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" Kata Perawat. Lalu perawat itu keluar ruangan.

" Eh kok tak terasa ya?" kata Gempa kaget saat menyadari selang infus sudah kembali terpasang di lengannya.

"Nah gimana? Gak sakit kan? Udah kak gak perlu takut sama jarum. Ini kan demi kesehatan kak Gempa juga." Kata Blaze menenangkan Gempa.

"Iya. Mungkin mulai sekarang aku gak bakal takut jarum suntik, infus atau semacamnya." Kata Gempa penuh keyakinan.

"Nah begitu dong baru terbaik." Kata Ice sambil menepuk bahu Gempa. "Oh iya kita sholat subuh dulu yuk." Lanjutnya.

Setelah selesai sholat, Ice langsung pergi membeli makan untuk sarapan. Waktu terus berjalan dan tak terasa sudah pukul 3 sore.

"Gempa gimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Taufan.

"Sepertinya sudah lebih baik. Aku pingin cepat pulang." Jawab Gempa.

"Biar aku panggil dokter buat periksa kondisi kak Gempa." Kemudian Blaze pergi memanggil dokter. Tak berapa lama dokter datang dan memeriksa kondisi Gempa dengan seksama.

"Dia sudah bisa pulang sore ini. Kondisinya sudah sangat baik. Anemia yang dia derita juga sudah sembuh, tapi dia belum boleh terlalu kelelahan." Kata Dokter menjelaskan kondisi Gempa. Hal itu tentu membuat mereka senang.

Dengan segera mereka bersiap-siap pulang.

~~~~~ **Hospitalized Gempa ~~~~~~**

Mereka berempat sampai dirumah pukul 7 malam. Karena jalan yang sangat padat membuat mereka menempuh perjalanan lebih lama. Mereka langsung masuk kerumah dan sedikit kebingungan saat menemui rumah dalam keadaan sepi dan pintu tak terkunci menandakan rumah tidak dalam keadaan kosong. Blaze langsung membantu Gempa kekamarnya. Sementara Taufan dan Ice merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tengah.

"Hali sama Yaya mana ya?" Tanya Ice bingung saat tak menemukan dua makhluk yang seharusnya menjadi penunggu rumah.

"Entah. " Jawab Taufan singkat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam kamar Yaya.

"GYAAAA AKU GAK MAU JADI KELINCI PERCOBAANMU LAGI!" teriak Halilintar sambil berlari keluar kamar.

"Ayolah kak sedikit lagi. Kak Hali cantik kok." Kata Yaya mengejar Halilintar.

Halilintar yang melihat Ice berada di ruang tengah langsung berlindung dibalik kakak sulungnya itu.

"Ini ada apa?" Tanya Ice terkejut.

"PFFFTTT HAHAHAHAHA KAMU NGAPAIN HALI YAYA? HAHAHAHA KOK DIA JADI CANTIK GINI HAHAHA.." Kata Taufan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah Halilintar yang sudah penuh dengan make up.

"Gimana kak? kak Hali cantik kan?" Tanya Yaya yang kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Yaya, otomatis Halilintar langsung berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan mengurung diri disana.

"Yaahh kak Hali kabur." Kata Yaya lalu melirik Ice dan Taufan. "Kak mau bantuin Yaya?" tanyanya dengan polos dan hal itu sukses membuat kedua kakaknya berkeringat dingin. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran yang membuat gaduh seluruh rumah. Sementara itu di kamar Gempa, Blaze sedang membantu kakaknya itu berjalan ke tempat tidur.

"Eh itu suara apaan?" Tanya Gempa khawatir.

"Udah biarin aja. Paling Yaya sedang melakukan eksperimen." Jawab Blaze asal. Gempa terus menatap pintu dengan khawatir. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu.

Menyadari kekhawatiran Gempa, membuat Blaze menghela nafasnya.

"Kakak istirahat dulu aja."

"Tapi…" kata-kata Gempa terputus saat Blaze meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Gempa.

"Sssttt udah biarin aja. Sekarang kakak harus istirahat." Kata Blaze dengan wajah polos.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat wajah Gempa merona. Tiba-tiba kepala Gempa menjadi pusing dan berakibat keseimbangannya hilang membuat Gempa terjatuh ke kasur dan tanpa sengaja ia menarik tangan Blaze.

"E-eh" kata Blaze terkejut dan ikut terjatu tepat diatas Gempa. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Gempa terbuka. Disana Taufan bengong saat melihat posisi Gempa dan Blaze. Tak berapa lama Ice dan Yaya muncul.

Ice yang melihat hal itu juga ikut mematung. Ada aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ada apa kak?" Tanya Yaya polos. Mendengar suara Yaya membuat Taufan langsung menutup mata Yaya dengan tangannya.

"Eh ini bukan tontonan anak kecil. Dah kita pergi kebawah aja yuk. Kita main game." Kata Taufan mengajak Yaya pergi dari kamar Gempa.

Menyadari tatapan Ice, membuat Blaze langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

"I-ini bukan seperti yang kakak baying kan. Sungguh" sebutir keringat meluncur diwajah Blaze.

"Blaze, kekamarku. SEKARANG!" kata Ice dengan nada tegas.

'Mati aku'. Batin Blaze saat mengikuti Ice berjalan ke kamar kakak sulungnya itu. Dan seperti biasa Ice pun mulai melakukan siraman rohaninya selama 3 jam penuh dengan diselingi pukulan rotan keinsyafan ke meja yang ada disamping Blaze. Sementara itu diambang pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka terlihat Halilintar yang sedang merekam kejadian itu sambil tertawa jahat.

~~~~~ **Hospitalized Gempa End ~~~~~~**

 **Haiii mizu kembali...chapter ini adalah hasil dari RP antara mizu dengan teman di facebook. semoga kalian suka... seperti biasa mizu selalu minta kritik, saran dan reviewnya... maaf gak bisa lama-lama ngobrol dan terima kasih atas review kalian di cahpter2 sebelumnya...**

 **haaa sampai ketemu dichapter depan**

 **Mizu**


End file.
